How Did THAT Happen?
by Lord Archive
Summary: Teenage pregnancy has never been as screwed up as it is for these now Chosen teenagers.
1. Surprise!

**How Did THAT Happen?!**

**Chapter 1 - Surprise!**

_By Lord Archive_

Rated M for Mature for adult situations dealing with sex. Nothing descriptive. Those under 18 should not read this.

Warning! This part contains sexual situations that may upset some readers. Do not read this if you have a narrow-minded view on how sexual relations should occur. I hold nothing but characterization sacred. As long as I can portray characters close to what they are in series, I don't care what they do or what happens to them.

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co., and Akiyoshi Hongo and are used without consent.

Note: This is NOT part of Red Digivice Diaries.

* * *

This was it. Her parents were going to kill her, slowly. They were NEVER going to understand this.

Miyako's parents sat across from her, concern etched into their faces since she had asked to talk to both of them.

"M-mom, Dad, I... I've got a little problem." Miyako swallowed hard trying to figure out what to say next.

"You're not using drugs, are you?" Mrs. Inoue questioned.

Miyako's eyes widened and shook her head fiercely. "No."

Mr. Inoue slapped the armrest of the chair he was in. "You're the one who's been stealing the beer from the store? I thought it was your brother."

"NO!" Miyako protested. "I have not been taking the beer. I'm pregnant!"

Miyako's parents froze in shock.

Mrs. Inoue spoke in a tone one would use for a four-year old. "Um, dear. We're supposed to mention those big things and then you relate that you have a small problem. You're not supposed to have THAT kind of problem. Now why do you think you're pregnant?"

Miyako couldn't believe her mother's reaction. She wasn't a little girl anymore and didn't appreciate her mother treating her like one. "I've had sex on a rather regular basis for the past four months, haven't had a period in almost two, and this said I was." She held up a Sailor Moon pregnancy test kit (TM).

"You know what sex is?" Mrs. Inoue looked faint.

"Of course I do." Miyako folded her arms. "A guy sticks his penis in me and humps me until we both cum."

"Who's the father?" Mr. Inoue demanded.

"Um..." Miyako sweated nervously. "That's kind of a problem."

Mr. Inoue's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "You don't know?!"

"Oh, I know who the father is. It can only be the one guy I've had sex with. It's just I don't think you're going to like it."

"It's that Daisuke boy, isn't it?" Mrs. Inoue held her hand to her chest. "He's such a troubled child."

Miyako shook her head. "It's not him."

"Iori?!" Mr. Inoue squeaked in disbelief. "But he's only ten!"

Miyako looked sick. "Gah. No, it's not him."

Miyako's parents exchanged confused glances.

"If it's Ken, Takeru or Koushiro, I wouldn't have much of a problem. Well no more than becoming a grandmother at my age."

Miyako slowly shook her head. "It's not them either, Mom."

"Then who is it?" Mr. Inoue questioned.

"The father is, ahem, me." A meter tall hawk wearing a headband with a feather sticking out it walked into the room.

"The father is a midget in a bird costume?!" Mr. Inoue called out in surprise.

The bird's feathers ruffled in annoyance. "I am not a midget. My name is Hawkmon and I am a digimon, which is short for digital monster."

"It's a monster?!" Mrs. Inoue cried out. "It must be an incubus come to rob our daughter's purity."

Miyako coughed to get their attention. "If you're concerned about my PURITY, I can show that I'm still pure in spirit." She turned to her digimon partner. "Hawkmon, digimental up!"

The giant bird sighed. "Hawkmon armor evolve!" A ball of golden light encased him. It exploded, but somehow caused no damage. Now a tall, white and green humanoid figure with shuriken for hands and feet stood where Hawkmon had been. "Bursting with purity, Shurimon!"

"What the hell?!" Miyako's parents yelled out.

"This is Shurimon, which is another form for Hawkmon. My guess is that this form is the father of my child, but all of his forms are still the same person."

Mrs. Inoue shrank back. "It's not a person, it's a thing."

Shurimon looked at his lover. "I told you this wasn't the way to introduce me."

"Sorry, but they needed to know." Miyako sighed. "Mom, Dad, I know this is a lot to handle. But I love him, and I don't feel what we've been doing was wrong. I realize now we should've used protection, but I didn't think he could get me pregnant."

Mr. Inoue stood up and walked over to Shurimon. "So, son, you've been with my youngest daughter. How old are you?"

Shurimon paused to think. "A rather complicated answer for that question. I'd guess the most correct would be that I'm about one and a half years old."

"Right. You don't have a birth certificate either, do you?"

Shurimon shook his head. "No."

Mr. Inoue laughed. "This is just wonderful! There's no way in hell Miyako can marry him."

"But I love him!" Miyako called out. "I WANT to marry him."

"I'm sure you do," Mr. Inoue snapped. "But it'll never be legally recognized."

Mrs. Inoue stood up. "Dear, you can't be serious about that. Miyako is going to have to get an abortion."

"No!" Miyako screamed. "This is my baby, and I'll keep him no matter what. If you try to make me, I'll go to another dimension and you'll never see me or your grandchildren!"

Mr. Inoue walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a six-pack of beer. "Let's not make any hasty decisions." He popped open a can and quickly drained it dry. "We're going to have to talk this over for a while." He started on the second can.

* * *

It took a few weeks for Hawkmon to win over Miyako's mother and convince her that he wasn't a demonic monster. That had been a tough fight, but his polite mannerisms finally convinced her.

Now being over four months pregnant, Miyako had gone in for her first sonogram. She would get to see her child for the first time. And unlike most parents, she had to wonder how human he would look. The reaction from the person doing the reading didn't help soothe her fears. Even though the fetus wasn't very developed yet, it was obviously 'deformed.' The doctor they brought in said part of the deformity looked like wings.

Miyako held a transparent sonogram image of her child to a light to see her child again. She shook her head and was about to leave when she heard someone call her name. "Hikari?" she questioned.

"What are you doing here?" Hikari asked.

Miyako looked at her friend. "Same as you. No wonder you and Takeru dropped off the face of the Earth. I wondered what happened to you."

"Well... been kind of busy and I guess we sort of lost touch with you after you went to junior high." The bulge Hikari displayed suggested that she was pretty far into the pregnancy.

"How far are you?" Miyako wondered.

Hikari shifted uneasily. "Thirty-one weeks."

"Thirty-one weeks?!" Miyako shuddered. If Hikari looked like that after seven months, what would she look like? Hikari was thin as a rail before and now looked like Ikkakumon.

Hikari nodded. "You've had a sonogram; can I see?"

Miyako nodded. "If I can see yours."

Hikari took out a large envelope and pulled out a sonogram image. They exchanged pictures. She frowned trying to figure out the image.

Miyako tilted her head trying to read the image better. "Hikari... what's this?"

Hikari giggled nervously. "Those are... wings."

"Wings?" Miyako chirped.

Hikari nodded. "Jyou and Koushiro speculate they have something to do with Takeru and my powers."

Miyako shrugged. "I guess that makes sense."

Hikari squinted at part of the image. "Are those what I think they are?"

"Yep. They're wings too," Miyako answered.

"Who's the father?" Hikari demanded.

"Hawkmon," Miyako stated simply.

Hikari stared in shock. "Hawk...mon? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Unless some guy screwed me in my sleep, that's the only possibility." Miyako pointed at the sonogram image. "Besides, he's got bird claws for hands."

Hikari's eyes were widen and unseeing. "Y-you mean a digimon can breed with a human?"

Miyako nodded. "Yep. I'm living proof. Is something wrong?"

Hikari slumped into a chair while staring off into space. "It'd be fun, she said. Nothing wrong could possibly happen, she said. Digimon and humans can't possibly breed, she said. TAILMON YOU STUPID CAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She began to cry. "Just because you wanted a f-foursome, now I'm p-pregnant with Patamon's ch-child."

"Oh, shit," was all Miyako could think to say.

"And if mine is Patamon's... then Tailmon's egg might be..." Hikari started to laugh in a way that didn't sound very sane.

* * *

"Why so glum?" Yamato questioned.

Takeru sighed. "What would you say if you found out your girlfriend didn't get pregnant by you, but a digimon?"

"Dance the jig and dump her sorry ass," Yamato replied quickly and honestly.

Takeru laughed. "Forgot about Jun for a second."

Yamato folded his arms. "I wish I could. So, what's your problem?"

"Found out I ROYALLY screwed up." Takeru palmed his head.

"You've known Hikari has been pregnant for months," Yamato pointed out.

"Yeah, but that kid isn't mine." Takeru sagged.

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "But Takeru, Hikari wouldn't sleep around."

"Not usually... but there was one time we... experimented," Takeru admitted.

"Threesome?" Yamato chirped. "With who?"

Takeru looked away. "Foursome- with Tailmon and Patamon."

"Ew." Yamato shuddered. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Remember the wings on the sonogram? There is the proof that Patamon is the father," Takeru told him seriously.

"Digimon and humans can't breed. Besides, I thought the wings were a side effect of Hikari and your powers," Yamato countered.

Takeru clenched his fists. "Tell that to Miyako. She's only had sex with Hawkmon and she's a few months pregnant."

Yamato's eyes widen to the point they almost fell out of their sockets. "Miyako is pregnant and Hawkmon is the father?! You sure?"

"You should see the sonogram. The baby already has wings and bird claws. Not to mention when we scanned Tailmon's egg, the baby looks too human for my liking," Takeru related.

Yamato shivered in disgust. "Man, that's like thinking that Jun and V...mon... Hold on a second." He rushed over to the phone and dialed. "Hi, Daisuke. Can I ask you a question? Has Jun ever had sex with V-mon?" He then smirked evilly. "Good. Put her on the line.

"Hi, Jun, did you know digimon and humans can breed? I just found out that they can. And if I'm not mistaken, you're a week more pregnant than when the incident occurred where you claim I slept with you. Which now I am more than certain I did not have sex with you that night. So, if you want the father to support your baby, I'd suggest talking to the little lizard you screwed. Bye-bye." Yamato slammed the phone down and started dancing. "Free at last! Free at last!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

I was in a WEIRD mood when I wrote this.

Yes, Sailor Moon pregnancy test kits do exist in Japan. I don't know if they still make them.

If anyone wants to start a series using the children of Takeru/Tailmon, Hikari/Patamon, Jun/Veemon, Miyako/Hawkmon and any other human/digimon pair you might want to add, go for it. Just let me know about it.


	2. Birth, Birth and More Birth?

**How Did THAT Happen?! 2?!**

**Birth, Birth and More Birth?!**

_By: Lord Archive_

Rated M for Mature for adult situations dealing with sex. Nothing descriptive. Those under 18 should not read this.

Warning! This part contains sexual situations that may upset some readers. Do not read this if you have a narrow-minded view on how sexual relations should occur. I hold nothing but characterization sacred. As long as I can portray characters close to what they are in series, I don't care what they do or what happens to them.

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co., and Akiyoshi Hongo and are used without consent. All rights reserved.

* * *

Sleep. It was a luxury these days just to take a cat nap. Everything was getting hectic with preparations. It didn't help that Hikari freaked every time 'the wings moved.'

Tailmon sighed. She didn't want to know what it would be like after the babies are born, but at the moment, she didn't care. All she wanted was a short nap.

The egg Tailmon was curled around tipped over. She pushed it back. The egg then fell on her face.

"Quit moving. It's too soon," Tailmon yawned.

The egg bounced off the bed and cracked.

Tailmon stared. "PATAMON! TAKERU! THE EGG'S HATCHING!"

Patamon screeched to a halt seeing the egg next to the bed, however, Takeru didn't stop and tripped over his digimon partner.

Takeru stared in awe as a tiny clawed hand poked through the breaking shell. It then transformed into a baby's hand and back into clawed one.

Takeru couldn't believe it. He had only known two digimon who could transform like that were Archnemon and Mummymon. Both of them were part human, made from Oikawa's DNA. The Bakemon and other digimon who took on other forms were disguises or illusions. The baby would have no idea of how to form a human hand unless he was part human. "He is my son..."

Patamon sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to be a father..." Takeru watched in rapture. He wanted to help remove the shell, but had been told to let the baby break free completely on his own.

Patamon shot into the air. "Wait! If the egg is hatching, then Hikari must be in labor."

Takeru looked over at Patamon and then at the egg. His wife might be in labor, but his child was being born in right in front of him.

"Right. I'll call her." Patamon flew to the phone. He activated the speaker phone and dialed Hikari's cell phone. He turned around in horror as he heard a ringing come from the coffee table. Hikari had forgotten her phone!

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked.

Hikari snapped out of her daze. "No. Nothing's wrong."

"Now what would look better on me?" Miyako held up two maternity dresses.

"The plain one," Hikari replied.

Miyako looked at the blue dress with a simple flower pattern and then at the lavender one with a rose pattern used to make stripes. "I think it's too simple."

"Do you want to advertise your pregnancy sooner?" Sora asked. "Those stripes will make you look bigger."

"Really?" Miyako questioned.

"Really," Hikari intoned. "I should know." She patted her nine-month swollen belly. She then grimaced. "I wish he'd stop doing that."

"You don't have to deal with that much longer," Sora reminded.

"I know, but even wet those feathers tickle like you wouldn't believe." Hikari bit her lip.

"Ugh. Thanks for the warning." Miyako looked down. "This guy is covered with them."

"Uh, hi." Jun waved nervously as she approached them. "Can I ask you girls something?"

Sora turned around sharply. "There's something I want to check. Be back soon."

Hikari shook her head. "What is it?"

Jun stared as Sora stomped off. "How long is she going to be mad at me?"

"Let's see, you lied to Yamato, whom she was dating, and got him to believe that he was the father of your baby which caused her to break up with him." Miyako folded her arms. "I don't know if she'll ever forgive you."

"But she's dating Taichi now, right?" Jun questioned.

Hikari massaged her forehead. "I guess you could say that." More like hopped into Taichi's bed on rebound, not that her brother minded. "That isn't what you wanted to know, is it?"

"No." Jun shook her head. "How do you handle... cravings?"

"Just send someone out to get them," Miyako replied.

"No. I mean weird stuff. Food you can't get here," Jun tried to explain. "Food I can't begin to name."

"You mean food from the Digital World?" Hikari questioned.

Jun nodded.

"I suggest you send Daisuke and V-mon to get some for you if you can't get into the Digital World yourself," Hikari answered.

Jun sagged. "Daisuke's been a lot of trouble since this all started. I don't think he'll help. Besides, how do I tell them what type of food I want?"

"Have V-mon make him help you. You probably need that food for your baby," Miyako replied. "And food is almost exactly what it is here. If you want fruit, but real world fruit twists your stomach- then you want Digital World fruit."

"Thanks." Jun scratched the back of her head. "You wouldn't happen to have any?"

Miyako sighed and pulled out two apples, but was uncertain which was from the Digital World.

Jun immediately grabbed one and nearly swallowed it whole. "Gah. That's no apple."

"How could you tell?" Miyako asked. "You really need to pound into your brother's skull to get you some food from the Digital World."

"Yes. V-chan should be able to help with that." Jun nodded.

Miyako sweated nercously. "Right."

Jun glanced over at Sora, who stood several meters away and just turned around abruptly. "Will Sora ever forgive me?"

"If actually being pregnant by your brother's digimon doesn't do it, I don't know what would," Miyako answered. "That's a better revenge than what I would've come up with."

"Right. Thanks again... I think." Jun turned around and left.

* * *

"TAKERU!" Patamon screamed out.

Takeru pried his eyes off the egg. "What?"

"Hikari went shopping with Sora and Miyako and forgot her cell phone. I don't know how to get in touch with her!" Patamon fluttered nervously in the air. "None of them are answering their emails, either."

"Have you tried the hospital?" Takeru asked.

"I tried everyone in Odaiba, and some near Genza," Patamon replied.

"Well, if she is in labor, we'll just have to wait for Sora and Miyako to call us," Takeru stated.

Patamon's eyes widened. "This is your wife we're talking about!"

"Yes, but my child is being born here. I have to watch this," Takeru retorted.

"Don't you care this is MY baby being born here?" Tailmon hissed.

Patamon nodded and edged away from the female digimon. "Well, yes, but Hikari-"

"Is with two people who know how to help her and get in touch with us," Tailmon stated. "Have they tried to contact anyone else?"

"No, but..." Patamon trailed off.

"Who said Hikari was going to give birth at the same time?" Takeru commented, his eyes once again glued to the egg which had a pudgy little clawed foot sticking out of it. "We only suspected that our children would be born at the same time when we thought Tailmon's egg was to be parterned with Hikari's baby. But that's not the case now, is it? Our children will be half-digimon and won't need partners."

Patamon chewed on his lip, wanting to say more about Hikari. He gave up for now and informed them, "Jyou and his dad are on their way over. Your family is also coming, but Hikari's family is waiting on word from her."

"Good," Takeru replied absent-mindedly.

"I still say more than Hawkmon should be out searching for them," Patamon grumbled. "What if Hikari is in trouble and can't get help?"

* * *

"Gods, I'm going to DIE," Hikari whined.

"You're not the only one," Miyako snapped back.

Sora shook her head. "It's just the bathroom."

"Try saying that with a baby sitting on your bladder," Hikari snarled.

Sora took a step back. While Hikari was long past mood swings, her temper was short fused when it came to certain things. Going the bathroom was apparently one of them.

"If I don't go now, I'll go now!" Miyako clenched her ass tightly.

"Patience is a virtue," an overweight woman said exiting one of the stalls.

"We don't like waiting," Miyako quipped and then screamed as Hikari beat her to the stall.

The overweight woman blinked. "No shit you don't like waiting. How old are you?!"

Miyako folded her arms. "None of you business."

A screamed echoed from Hikari's stall.

"What's wrong?" Sora questioned.

"Where's the toilet paper?!" Hikari yelled.

* * *

The room was practically a circus. A digital camera was recording everything. People were running around like chickens with their head cut off and the spectators watched with rapt attention.

Takeru and Tailmon could care less. The large egg now looked like a miniature Digitamamon, with legs and arms sticking out.

"Come on! You can do it!" Koushiro coaxed as he tried to put the digital camera in the right place to record this.

"It'd be best if most of us were NOT in this room." Jyou suggested strongly.

"Fine," Yamato replied and pulled his father out with him.

Koushiro looked at the camera. "Takeru, you'll record this, right?"

"Huh?" Takeru blinked at him. "Oh, yeah. Sure." He took the camera and pointed it at the egg.

"Any word from Hikari?" Patamon asked.

"Sorry. But I'm positive she's not in any hospital in Tokyo. There's no pregnant thirteen year olds admitted to any of them." Koushiro left the room.

Patamon sagged. "That's good. I guess."

* * *

"There you are!" Hawkmon swooped into the clothing store causing some women to shriek.

Being a maturity store, one very pregnant woman screamed out in pain as a contraction started.

"Hikari! Are you all right? In labor?!" Hawkmon questioned.

"Huh? No. Why would you ask?" Hikari returned.

"Tailmon's egg started hatching over an hour ago! They've been trying to get in touch with you," Hawkmon rushed out.

"What?! Why didn't they call me?" Hikari reached into her purse.

"You left your cell phone at home," Hawkmon commented.

Hikari looked at him sheepishly. "Oops."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Miyako asked. "We've got to get home now! Hawkmon!"

"Right." Hawkmon nodded. He flew out to the street. "Hawkmon evolve!" A pillar of light enshrouded him and subsided revealing an enormous horned eagle in his place. "Aquillamon!"

Sora glanced nervously at the woman who had just gone into labor. "Sorry."

The girls quickly, but carefully, climbed onto Aquillamon's back. He flapped his wings and hesitantly took to the air, making sure not to disturb his passengers too much.

Another cry broke from the maturity clothing store.

"Damn it." A clerk pulled his hair. "Where's that ambulance?!"

* * *

Tailmon's bright blue eyes shown clearly from the baby as the egg fell apart completely, save for one large piece resting on his head. Short blond fuzzy fur with white stripes covered his body completely, except on his head was a matted bush of predominately blond hair. He sported cat-like ears, and a short tail.

The baby looked at Takeru and stretched out his paws, but then he shifted. His body was that of a human baby that was a few months old with the same blond hair and a white tuff for bangs.

Takeru picked up his son as the priceless treasure he was. He carefully removed the remaining pieces of the egg shell. "He's beautiful."

Tears welled up in Tailmon's eyes. "He certainly is."

The baby looked over and reached out for Tailmon and transformed back into a cat. Tailmon preened her son, and wished she was bigger- just so she could hold him.

Jyou stood their dumfounded. "Well, this is certainly going to make faking a birth certificate harder."

"We'll keep to the plan of registering Hikari as having twins," Dr. Kido stated. "Now let me have a look at that baby to make sure he's healthy."

The door shook open. "Am I too late?"

"As usual, Natsuko," Ishida commented dryly.

Takeru turned around and Natsuko saw her grandson.

"He... he's human..." Natsuko breathed a sigh of relief.

"Some of the time," Takeru replied.

"Did you name him yet?" Natsuko asked.

Takeru looked at Tailmon. "Not really."

"Might I suggest Nekomon?" Koushiro showed them his laptop which displayed the baby's digital information.

"At least he doesn't have 'poop throw' as an attack," Takeru commented.

"Oddly enough, Mimi is in this and she does have that attack listed," Koushiro replied.

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying Mimi is part digimon?"

Koushiro scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I think it's a joke from Gennai."

Dr. Kido rubbed his chin. "I don't think Nekomon would look good on a birth certificate."

"How about listing Neko as his name?" Tailmon suggested.

Takeru chuckled. "It'd be an odd name."

Jyou nodded. "It might not be common, but at least there are other people that'd share it."

"Do you like being called Neko?" Takeru cooed.

The baby transformed into his cat form and meowed happily.

Natsuko crashed to the floor.

* * *

Natsuko woke up to what sounded like chanting.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Takeru shook his head. "It's all right. There's no reason to be upset."

"But I missed the birth... of your son." Hikari sagged. "I should've been here." Should've given birth too, but now wasn't the time to mention that.

"Hikari, really, there's no problem," Tailmon assured her. "It's not like we really noticed you weren't here."

Hikari looked hurt. "Why'd you say that?"

Tailmon sighed. "I don't like it that anyone was here besides Takeru and myself. He's our child, and that moment should've been ours alone."

"Well, I don't mind sharing the event, but it's not a big deal that you weren't there. When you give birth, I'll be there to help you. With Neko, the only one who needed encouragement was Neko. Tailmon already laid her egg and everyone was there to help her when that happened," Takeru explained.

"Don't remind me," Tailmon huffed.

"I guess I understand." Hikari looked down.

Natsuko put her hand on Hikari's shoulder. "You weren't the only one to miss the birth." She looked at her son. "But why did you name him Neko?"

"Short for Nekomon," Tailmon replied simply. "He is a cat digimon after all."

"I wasn't dreaming?" Natsuko squeaked.

"Nope." Takeru shook his head.

"Sure he's not Patamon's baby?" Natsuko hoped.

"Positive. A digimon can't transform like he can unless they're half-human," Takeru explained.

Natsuko staggered over to the kitchen.

"If you're looking for sake or beer, Dad and Yamato already drank all of it," Takeru commented.

"Figures." Natsuko slumped.

* * *

Tailmon thought sleep was a luxury before. Her baby was keeping her awake at all hours. This hardly helped with Hikari who had now passed her due date and was dying to give birth. Tailmon could wait on it. If Neko was like a two month old, she hated the concept of seeing how a newborn would wreck her precious sleep as well.

* * *

"Heard you went back to my field of pediatrics and mid-wifing," Doctor Gosunkugi commented.

"Yes," Dr. Kido replied simply while lining up his shot.

"Special cases?"

Dr. Kido nodded.

Dr. Gosunkugi sighed. "Always hated those. Can't keep my mouth shut."

"I know," Dr. Kido intoned.

Dr. Gosunkugi sighed. "Better hurry. Looks like a storm is brewing."

Dr. Kido swung back. "FOUR!" He struck the ball with all his might.

Dr. Gosunkugi shook his head. "Why do you always scream that? You've never had a hole...in...one..."

Dr. Kido jumped into the air. "I did it! I did it! I can die a happy man!" He twirled his golf club in the air.

*KRAKABOOM!*

Dr. Kido fell forward, his clothes burnt from the lightning strike.

Dr. Gosunkugi's eyes dilated. "IS THERE A DOCTOR ON THE FIELD!" He blinked. "Wait. I'm a doctor."

Three golf clubs were raised in the air and then dropped immediately considering what had just happened.

* * *

"YOU'RE FATHER IS WHAT?!"

Jyou held the phone receiver a way from his head, her shout ringing in his ears louder than the raging thunderstorm outside. He then sighed and carefully talked into it. "Calm down, Hikari. Dad will be all right. He received instant medical attention and will be perfectly fine tomorrow. They're just keeping him for observation."

Jyou blinked as another scream lanced through the phone. He cleaned his ear. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, gods. I think I'm in labor," Hikari replied weakly.

Jyou paled. "Can't you wait on this?"

"Maybe... I don't really feel any pain now," Hikari answered.

Jyou kept an eye on his watch. "Any craps or unusual sensations?"

"The baby is flapping his wings," Hikari said. "I wish he'd stop that."

"Just keep calm and the baby should calm down too," Jyou assured her.

"I hope-" Hikari screamed again.

This didn't bode well. Jyou tried to ask in a controled voice, "Hikari, was that a contraction?"

"MY WATER BROKE!"

"STAY CALM! I'll send an ambulance for you right now!" Jyou hung up and dialed the emergency number.

* * *

Got to stay calm. Must stay calm.

The air burned in his chest as the woman carrying his child was held tightly to his chest. He had to get her somewhere she could be helped.

His heart thundered like the lightning that was striking from the sky. His movements pounded like the driving rain.

The pregnant woman felt so little and weak in his arms, though he knew her to be stronger in many ways than he was. Yet, right now he feared for her health. He knew something was wrong as she had lost consciousness.

He would help her no matter what, even if it cost him his own life several times over.

He finally spotted where he had been directed to go. With a burst of speed he rushed into the room with a bright sign lit near it reading 'Odaiba General Hospital Emergency Room.'

It was rare for the trauma team to be caught in stunned surprise. However, the sight of a two plus meter tall humanoid lion with a look of desperation on his face holding a pregnant Japanese girl with brown hair in his massive arms was something they certainly weren't prepared to see.

"Please help her! Something is wrong with my mate!" Leomon cried out.

One of the nurses responded immediately to the cry for help. She wheeled at stretcher over to him and asked, "Has she gone into labor?"

Leomon nodded nervously. "Yes. We were on our way over, but then she screamed in pain and collapsed."

The nurse nodded. "We'll try to save her and the baby. Please wait here." She pushed the woman away and was joined by a scared looking Doctor Gosunkugi.

Another nurse cautiously approached, holding a clipboard and pen. "What's her name?"

"Tachikawa Mimi," Leomon replied watching his mate disappear through some doors.

"Does she have insurance?" the nurse questioned.

"I believe Mimi mentioned that." Leomon opened his belt pouch and pulled out a woman's purse. "I believe some of what you need is in here."

The nurse took the purse and opened it carefully. Inside he found a passport, New York State identification card, a couple credit cards, and two kinds of insurance- one for the United States and one for Japan. The nurse wondered if the girl was an ambassador's daughter with this kind of identification.

The nurse briefly looked up when a boy rushed in with his black hair matted done to his face from the heavy rain.

"Has Yagami Hikari arrived yet?" Jyou called out.

A female nurse approached him, leafing through some papers. "Ah, the ambulance with her hasn't arrived yet."

Jyou nodded. "Okay. I need to talk to Doctor Gosunkugi."

"Sorry, but he just went into surgery." She glanced over nervously.

Jyou followed her glance and blinked. "Leomon? What are you doing here?"

Leomon's hands fidgeted. "Ah, hi, Jyou. I just brought Mimi here."

"Mimi?" Jyou questioned. "Why is she in Japan? Last I heard she was still in New York."

Leomon shook his head. "She's been in the Digital World for the past several months."

"Why?" Jyou questioned and then paled as something clicked. Doctor Gosunkugi was specialized as a mid-wife. If he was in surgery then that meant... "You're having a kid with Mimi?" Kido asked in absolute disbelief.

Leomon nodded.

Jyou walked over to chair and fell into it. When Mimi left for America, he knew she would likely fall for a pretty face like Michael. That his chances with her were almost non-existent. To find out that a digimon had won her heart was unbelievable, despite the large number that had flirted with her.

Jyou looked up at the nurse that was helping him. "Yagami will need special birthing help."

The nurse looked down at her papers and nodded. A thirteen-year-old giving birth would have to be a special case.

An ambulance pulled up and out rushed said pregnant thirteen-year-old, along with a young teenage boy and a flying gerbil.

The nurse stared wondering if this was a 'special case' like the last girl.

* * *

A large bead of sweat formed on Taichi's head. "Let me get this straight. Hikari is waiting on getting a C-section because Dr. Kido got struck by lightning and Dr. Gosunkugi is performing an emergency C-section on Mimi who is having Leomon's child?"

Jyou nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"I can wake up from this dream at any time now," Taichi called out to the ceiling.

"I don't think I've had dreams that messed," Miyako commented. "Though reality has been stranger than fiction for me." She bit her tongue.

Sora shook her head. "How could Mimi be nine months pregnant? I've been keeping touch with her over email."

Leomon twiddled his thumbs nervously as he sat in the corner of the waiting room. "It's because she didn't want you to know about what happened."

"What did happen?" Sora questioned.

Leomon sighed. "Best to start at the beginning."

Most of the Chosen, some of their digimon, and their families were sitting in the waiting room turned to the lion digimon to hear his story.

Leomon closed his eyes, hoping that talking about this would distract him from what was happening to Mimi. "After being reborn, the first time I saw Mimi was shortly after Belial Vamdemon's demise.

"She loved visiting the Digital World and helping others. On one of her trips she went to Village of Beginnings with Palmon and I happened to see her on the way there. We talked for some time while helping Elecmon with all the baby digimon.

"I looked forward to the times she would visit the village, which after a month she started going almost everyday. Then she asked me to go on a walk with her, and Palmon wasn't there.

"During that walk I don't know what came over me, but I kissed her. I was amazed when she returned it with a fiery passion."

Leomon sighed. "After a few more outings like that, we started mating. And that was when Mimi introduced me to her friends in New York and her parents. She spent a few weeks giving increasing hints about our relationship. Most of her friends were outright disgusted when they figured it out. They stopped being her friend and began being mean to her."

Sora grimaced remembering emails from that time. Mimi had tried to tell her, but she hadn't figured it out from the hints.

Leomon looked away. "Her parents didn't figure it out though, and Mimi wouldn't tell them directly being afraid that her parents would react the way her friends had.

"Then came the day she had no choice but to tell them. The day she learned she was pregnant." Leomon closed his eyes. "They wouldn't believe her. They demanded to know who the 'real' father was so she could marry him. They threatened that they would choose someone if she didn't tell them. It ended with Mimi running to File Island, and hasn't been back to Earth until today."

Sora stared at the ceiling, wondering what her friend had gone through. "I should've told her."

"Told her what?" Leomon asked.

Sora looked at Lemon sadly and replied, "There have been others who have mated with digimon."

"You?" Leomon raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. Me," Miyako chirped, while ruffling the feathers on Hawkmon's head.

Hawkmon blushed.

"She's not the only one," Daisuke huffed.

"Sorry," V-mon griped. "You should get over it."

"Get over it?!" Daisuke snarled. "You knocked up my sister. The girl I love is about to give birth to her husband's digimon's baby. And the only other girl I've ever really been interested in got screwed by a bird."

"Daisuke?" Miyako squeaked in surprise.

"Forget I said anything." Daisuke stormed out of the room.

Leomon blinked. "There are three other half-breeds?"

"Four," Jyou replied. "During the foursome that caused Hikari to become pregnant with Patamon's child, Tailmon conceived Takeru's child."

Leomon stared, trying to absorb all of this, and then laughed loudly. "Here I thought Mimi and I weren't ever going to find anyone who'd understand and accept us."

Miyako coughed. "Well, don't expect everyone to accept you two. Hawkmon and I had a lot of problems getting this far. And we know we'll always have problems from narrow-minded people."

A male nurse entered the room. "Dr. Gosunkugi has completed the C-section, Mr. Leomon. You have a healthy looking daughter. Dr. Morisato is now operating on Tachikawa Mimi as there has been some damage to the uterine wall. Dr. Gosunkugi has begun the C-section on Yagami Hikari."

"Will Mimi ever be able to have another baby?" Sora asked nervously.

"I can't answer that," the nurse replied.

Leomon hoped that she would be able to. There was something he needed to do now though. Standing up, he asked, "Can I see my daughter?"

The nurse jumped and latched onto the ceiling. He thought the creature had been a weird stuffed animal. "Um, ugh, sure. Right this way." He cautiously lowered himself to the floor.

"Can I come too?" Koushiro asked.

"The baby is in the nursery. Everyone can see her," the nurse replied.

Everyone but the Yagami family left to follow the nurse to the nursery.

Leomon pressed his face to the glass trying to find his daughter. "Which one is mine? They all look human."

The nurse was quite thankful that babies were near-sighted. The sight of this creature would scare them shitless.

Koushiro had his laptop out and waited for it to get a digital reading. He smiled getting a fix. "There, the second row, in the middle."

Leomon pouted. "I don't see much of a resemblance to me."

"Trust me, that's your daughter, Kimbamon." Koushiro grinned. "At least that's what the Digital Analyzer calls her."

"Kimbamon?" Leomon questioned. "What a lovely name."

"Wasn't Kimba a male lion?" Miyako noted.

"Details." Koushiro waved her off.

A woman entered the nursery carrying a baby boy wrapped in blue blankets. Seeing the large humanoid lion looking at the babies with what she considered a hungry expression, she screamed bloody murder and fainted.

Those seeing her fall seized up expecting the baby to crash to the floor with her. However, six wings appeared on the baby's back and somehow went through the blanket wrapped around him without any visible damage. The wings kept the newborn hovering in air as he began to wail.

The babies in the nursery all began to cry from hearing the commotion.

Leomon's daughter shifted form and her face took on lion like aspects with white fur.

Leomon smiled. "Now she looks like me."

"Guess Hikari gave birth already," Koushiro noted. "Tenchimon?" He shrugged. "Works for me."

* * *

"Hello?" came a dull voice over the phone.

"Hi, this is Takenouchi Sora," she said into the phone.

"Sora!? Have you heard from my daughter?" Mrs. Tachikawa pleaded almost hysterically.

Sora winced and pulled the phone away from her ear. She shook her head before answering, "Yes." She paused trying to think of what to say.

"Is she okay? Where is she? How is my baby?" Mrs. Tachikawa demanded.

"Mimi is fine now," Sora replied. "She had an emergency C-section and there was some damage to her uterine wall. She's recovering at Odaiba General Hospital."

"She had her baby?" Mrs. Tachikawa questioned in disbelief.

"Yes," Sora answered. "A beautiful baby girl."

"A girl?" Mrs. Tachikawa said to herself. "What does she look like?"

"Well... her human form looks like Mimi with a button nose, her digimon form looks like a white furred lion," Sora explained nervously.

"You're joking, right? Her baby has white skin, maybe black or reddish?" Mrs. Tachikawa pressed.

"No," Sora answered.

"You said she was white. That means Michael is the father," Mrs. Tachikawa said.

"No. The father of her child is Leomon, a digimon," Sora replied, annoyed.

"Digimon can't get humans pregnant! Now tell me the truth!" Mrs. Tachikawa demanded.

"I AM telling you the truth!" Sora snapped. "Mimi and Leomon had a baby girl. The reason that Mimi has damage to her uterus is because her baby clawed it when she went into labor. You are just have to accept that your granddaughter is half-digimon or you will lose Mimi for good. And digimon most certainly can have children with people. Tailmon and Takeru recently had a son, as well as Hikari and Patamon. I know of two other pregnant girls who are pregnant with a digimon's child. If you want to see your granddaughter, come to my home in Odaiba. You'll see the truth then!" Sora slammed the phone.

Yamato sweated nervously as he had watched her. "Just how much time do you spend around Taichi?"

"That's none of your business," Sora snipped and stormed off to get some fresh air.

Yamato flinched. "Sorry."

Taichi smiled weakly. "Wrong time of the month."

Yamato pointed at where Sora had gone and said, "Maybe, but she was never that bad with me."

Taichi shrugged.

* * *

Hikari's eyes fluttered open and looked around in a daze. Next to her sleeping in a chair were Patamon and Takeru. She looked down and noticed her bloated stomach wasn't as big as she remembered. "I had my baby?" she voiced weakly.

"Hikari?" came an equally weak voice.

Hikari looked over and saw Mimi lying on a bed, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I suppose," Mimi replied. "You had a baby?"

"Yeah." Hikari closed her eyes. "A boy. You?"

"I don't know. I didn't have any tests done," Mimi replied.

"Why not?" Hikari asked. "Your baby could've had some problems."

"I couldn't." Mimi looked away. "There's a problem with the father."

"Can't be worse than the father of my baby," Hikari replied.

"It's not Takeru?" Mimi questioned. "Does he know?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, he knows. It'd be hard not to."

"Why's that?" Mimi asked.

Patamon woke up and noticed that Hikari was awake. He immediately flew up to her. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm just tired," Hikari answered him. "The baby?"

"We have a healthy son," Patamon told her.

Mimi shot up but cried out in pain and fell heavily, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Mimi, are you okay?!" Hikari called out.

Takeru woke up and noticed Mimi and questioned, "Do you need a nurse?"

"I'm fine." Mimi grimaced. "Why did Patamon say 'WE have a healthy son?'"

"Because he's the father," Takeru answered a bit sadly, but then smiled wryly. "Then again, I have a son with Tailmon."

"You're kidding me, right? You know about Leomon and are making fun of me." Mimi turned away.

"Leomon? You had a baby with Leomon?" Hikari asked in disbelief.

"Why ask me about something you already know?" Mimi retorted.

"How would I know? I was busy giving birth, and you never told me about it," Hikari pointed out. "I didn't even know you were in Japan, let alone pregnant."

"Besides, do you really think we'd joke about this?" Takeru questioned. "This isn't something to take lightly."

"You're serious?" Mimi asked with a hint of hope. "That you both had children with digimon?"

Hikari and Takeru nodded. "Yes."

The door suddenly opened and two hospital cribs were hurriedly pushed into the room by two female nurses who then bolted out of the room.

"Are those?" Hikari questioned.

Leomon entered the room with Dr. Gosunkugi and Mrs. Yagami. The lion digimon approached Mimi carefully. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"I'm okay, hon. Please don't worry about me," Mimi replied.

Dr. Gosunkugi shook his head. "When doctor Kido said he had 'special cases' I didn't think he meant it like this." He picked up the baby girl wrapped in pink and carried over to Mimi. "There's someone who wants to meet you."

Mimi reached out and grabbed her daughter tightly. "She looks so human."

"Have Leomon touch her," Takeru suggested.

Leomon lightly touched his daughter's cheek and white fur covered her and her features became more lion-like.

Mimi's eyes widened. "That's amazing."

"Neko does it all the time," Takeru commented. "It makes it easy to know who he wants to be with."

Dr. Gosunkugi picked up Hikari's son and handed him to her. The doctor told her, "Don't worry about this guy's little wings. They can form through the blanket without hurting himself or the cloth."

"Really?" Patamon asked. "That's great. We won't have to worry about getting special clothes for him then."

"What's his name?" Hikari asked.

Mrs. Yagami looked away. "Tenchimon according to Koushiro."

Hikari poked her son in the nose. "Takaishi Tenchi? That's a great name for you, isn't it?" she cooed.

"Koushiro can get a reading on them?" Mimi asked.

"Yep." Takeru nodded. "My son is Nekomon."

Dr. Gosunkugi coughed. "Well, Takaishi Neko according to the birth certificates, not to mention an amazing birth weight on twin babies born to a thirteen year old."

"What are you going to do about us?" Mimi asked meekly.

"The father will be listed as unknown," Dr. Gosunkugi replied.

Mimi nodded. "What does Koushiro say her name is?"

"Kimbamon," Leomon answered.

"Kimba?" Mimi's face quirked. "I think I'll stick with just Kim as her human name."

"Tachikawa Kim it is," the doctor replied.

Mimi frowned, but said nothing.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So much for a one shot. I don't know when I'll continue this. It's mostly for when I'm in a dark mood but still want to do comedy.

Naming of the baby's:

Neko is Japanese for cat.  
Kimba the White Lion is a famous creation of Miyazaki which Disney creatively 'borrowed' to make the Lion King.  
Tenchi is written with the characters for 'Heaven' and 'Earth,' which means light warrior. Has been used as a Japanese word for angels in a few rare instances. (Tenshi is more often used for angels, and has a slightly different meaning.)


	3. Coming to Terms?

**How Did THAT Happen?! 3?!**

**What is Archive smoking?**... er, rather...

**Coming to Terms?**

_By: Lord Archive_

Rated M for Mature for adult situations dealing with sex. Nothing truly descriptive, however there is some sexual content in this chapter. Those under 18 should not read this.

Contains references of YAOI, male with male sex, more underage sex, and more bestiality, and YAOI. You've been warned.

Warning! This part contains sexual situations that may upset some readers. Do not read this if you have a narrow-minded view on how sexual relations should occur. I hold nothing but characterization sacred. As long as I can portray characters close to what they are in series, I don't care what they do or what happens to them.

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co., and Akiyoshi Hongo and are used without consent. All rights reserved.

* * *

"You failed me again!" the Digimon Kaiser yelled.

Wormmon looked up sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Ken-chan."

The Kaiser cracked his whip over Wormmon's head. "And how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Please forgive me, Master," Wormmon groveled.

"That won't be enough this time." The Kaiser grinned.

"Master?" Wormmon squeaked.

The Kaiser pulled at his clothes to remove them. "This time I won't use any lubrication."

Wormmon clenched up. "PLEASE use the jelly, Master! I beg of you!"

The Kaiser grinned psychotically. "Not this time. Now turn around."

Wormmon's screams of, "Master!" soon filled the air.

Ken sat up with bolt from his bed. Sweat shined off his face as his dilated eyes shook in their sockets.

"Another nightmare Ken-chan?" Wormmon asked with a yawn.

"How... how can you still be with me... after all I've... done?" Ken shivered, wanting a knife to gut out his own stomach.

"What do you mean, Ken-chan?" Wormmon questioned. "I thought you came to terms with what the Dark Seed forced you to do as the Kaiser."

"I... I didn't remember all of it... I blocked out some of it." Ken curled up into a ball. "I'm so sorry, Wormmon. How can you ever forgive me for raping you?"

Wormmon blinked. "Ken-chan... you can't rape someone if they were willing."

"I did rape you. You screamed 'no,' called out my name in pain," Ken sobbed. "I was a worse monster than I even dreamed."

"Ken-chan, stop it!" Wormmon barked. "I was never raped. Didn't like it when you got a bit kinky and wanted to be especially sadistic, but I always wanted to be with you."

"Not like that," Ken cried.

"Yes, like that. I wish you would treat me like that now." Wormmon tried to climb onto Ken's lap. "If you want me to prove it, I'll be with you right here and now. Whichever way you want it would be fine with me."

"Wormmon, you can't be serious." Ken looked through his tears at Wormmon.

"Does this answer your question?" Wormmon retorted.

Ken could only stare as Wormmon pushed aside some of his clothes began to do... things. "Oh, Wormmon... oh... oh..."

Wormmon couldn't reply. His mouth was full.

* * *

"Delivery," Daisuke remarked with sarcasm as he appeared in front of his family's computer.

"Got a lot of great fruit, dear," V-mon added, now standing next to Daisuke.

Jun smiled at them. "Thanks. Let me have some." She waddled over to her brother and took something that looked like a banana, but tasted nothing like it.

"How are you feeling, Jun?" V-mon asked.

"I'm fine, Dear." Jun sighed. "Are you going to ask me that EVERY time you see me? My due date isn't for another two months."

"I'm just worried about you and our baby." V-mon pouted.

Jun rubbed V-mon's cheek and said fondly, "V-chan, I appreciate the concern, but don't worry yourself so much."

"I can't help how I feel!" V-mon defended with a huff.

Jun just giggled.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Daisuke dumped the fruit on the table.

"You're going to be sick?" Mr. Motomiya commented bitterly. "Didn't you tell me that in some ways V-mon IS you?"

"DON'T REMIND ME!" Daisuke yelled before stomping off into his room and slamming the door.

"What's with them?" Jun asked.

V-mon shrugged.

* * *

Mrs. Takenouchi hummed to herself as she prepared a room for a baby. This was all the stuff she saved from when Sora was a baby. She had so hoped Sora wouldn't have been an only child, but when her husband started taking every odd job that was outside of Tokyo, that hope would never be realized. Still she couldn't make herself throw any of this away. If for nothing else than for Sora to use for her children.

Mrs. Takenouchi smiled as she heard Sora come to the door. Her daughter hadn't been home save to sleep since Hikari gave birth almost a week ago. Now Sora should be with Mimi, one of Mimi's friends, and a baby. While Sora hadn't gone into all the details about why, the three visitors needed a place to stay. Sora's mother couldn't say no when a baby was involved.

Mrs. Takenouchi went to the main room and stopped cold. While Sora was holding the baby, a rather large digimon carried Mimi into the home.

"Dear, you can put me down now. I can walk by myself," Mimi scolded, but not very harshly.

Leomon pouted. "But after..."

Mimi scowled, and her mate reluctantly set her down. She then bowed humbly toward Mrs. Takenouchi and said, "Hello. Thank you for allowing us to stay at your home."

"Who's that?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked.

"This is my husband, Leomon," Mimi replied.

"Nice to meet you." Leomon bowed politely.

"Ah, yes. Same here," Mrs. Takenouchi stammered. "So, you're the parents of the baby?"

Mimi and Leomon nodded.

Mrs. Takenouchi fidgeted. "Well, I have a place set up for the baby, and I have a place for Mimi to sleep, but I don't know about you, ah, Mr. Leomon."

"Anyplace is fine with me. I'm used to sleeping on the ground," Leomon replied.

Mrs. Takenouchi laughed nervously. "Right... Um, come with me, and we can put the baby in the crib."

* * *

Ken sat in the park, watching children play. He wondered when was the last time he had just played around. When he was the age of most of these kids, he was wandering around lost in the Digital World with only Wormmon as a companion and most digimon that would attack them was a lot stronger than Wormmon was.

"Hey," Daisuke called out. "What brings you here?"

Ken waved weakly. "Hi. Just needed a place to think."

Daisuke fell heavily onto the bench next to Ken. "Thinkin' 'bout what?"

"Last night I remembered something I did as the Kaiser. Something I really hate about myself," Ken replied.

"Come on, Ken. I thought you got over that a long time ago," Daisuke said.

Ken bowed his head. "This is something I don't think I can ever get over."

"What? Did you remember killing someone?" Daisuke asked.

Ken shook his head. "I killed too many for any one to stand out." He sighed. "I... I raped someone."

Daisuke fell off the bench and stared at Ken in absolute shock. "You WHAT?!"

"I raped Wormmon," Ken replied in a quiet, guilty voice.

"Wormmon?!" Daisuke couldn't believe this. "You asked him about it, right?"

"Yeah. He said I didn't rape him," Ken answered.

Daisuke nodded. "See it's just a nightmare."

"He said that he liked being with me like that. That I can't rape someone if they were willing," Ken continued.

"Exactly, you couldn't have raped him if he was will- WHAT?!" Daisuke cried out again. "You mean he liked doing THAT?!"

Ken nodded weakly. "I know it's not entirely the truth. There were times I went too far, was too sadistic."

"Oh, gods, Ken." Daisuke sat back into the bench, but as far on it from Ken as possible. "I don't know what to say."

"That's not all of it. Wormmon wanted to prove he liked being with me," Ken added.

"You don't mean you..." Daisuke looked disgusted.

"I didn't do anything, HE blow-jobbed me." Ken sighed again.

"Ack! Bad mental image! Bad!" Daisuke scratched his head hard. "Geez, and I thought I had problems."

Ken sadly looked over. "What's going on with you?"

"Besides, Hikari giving birth to Patamon's child or that Miyako is pregnant with Hawkmon's?" Daisuke questioned sarcastically. "That Jun is pregnant with V-mon's child."

"Haven't you come to terms with that?" Ken asked.

"How can I come to terms that someone I'm bonded to is in love with my sister?" Daisuke returned.

"How much of a problem is that?" Ken asked.

"Let's see, I've had wet dreams about Jun, had urges to do un-brotherly things with her, and want to protect her as if she was my girlfriend just because that's what V-mon feels for her." Daisuke groaned. "At least I've never done anything with her."

"Ugh. You're right. That would be a problem," Ken agreed.

Daisuke looked like he was trying to fight the air. "I can't even find myself a girl to distract myself because all the one's I cared for are spoken for."

Ken nodded. "Well, I can only help if you want to be distracted by a guy."

Daisuke edged away from Ken and stated in disgust, "I don't go there."

"Forget I brought it up." Ken paused in thought. "I could really use a girlfriend myself."

"No shit. Being with a guy, especially a digimon guy, like that is just wrong." Daisuke shuddered.

"Why don't we go to a rave or something to try and find someone new?" Ken suggested. "As much as I care for Wormmon, I can't continue to be with him like that."

"Who knows, we might get lucky tonight," Daisuke said with a grin. He then froze for a second. "If I wake up with you tomorrow, you're dead, got that?"

Ken held up his hands. "No argument from me."

* * *

Mrs. Tachikawa nervously approached the apartment door with Takenouchi written on it. She knocked and swallowed hard as she waited for a reply. She blinked when Sora greeted her with a warm friendly smiled.

"Come on in," Sora offered.

"Ah, yes." Mrs. Tachikawa fidgeted. The last time she had spoken to Sora, the girl had yelled at her.

"Mimi is with your granddaughter and Leomon," Sora told her simply, leading her into the house.

Mrs. Tachikawa frowned, wondering how far they were going to take this joke. Sora stopped at a room down the hall and waved for her enter. She froze upon seeing her daughter sitting in a rocking chair and holding a baby girl in her arms. To the side of the room sat Leomon, eyeing her carefully. Her voice caught before she could call out, "Mimi?"

Mimi looked up in surprise. "Ma...Mother."

Mrs. Tachikawa flinched at the tone Mimi had said 'mother.' She wanted to say something, but was interrupted when the baby sensed Mimi getting upset and began to cry. The baby then... changed into a white lion cub with human-like features.

Mrs. Tachikawa covered her mouth. "Oh, God."

"Do you see now, Mother?" Mimi asked coldly holding out her crying baby. "Leomon has always been the father. I never lied to you. I would never lie to you."

Mrs. Tachikawa reached out and felt the fur on the baby's cheek. "I... I don't believe it."

Mimi hugged the baby close. "I told you, Mother. You forced me away because you wouldn't understand. Until you accept that Leomon is my husband and Kim is his daughter, I don't want to see you." She wouldn't look her mother in the eye as she tried to get her daughter to stop crying.

"But Mimi..." Mrs. Tachikawa trailed off seeing a glare from Leomon.

"Do you accept me?" Leomon questioned harshly.

"I... I can't..." Mrs. Tachikawa replied.

The lion digimon stood up and then guided her to the front door. He held her arm tight as he hissed, "Do you have any idea how much you've hurt Mimi? She trusted that you would accept her feelings which have always been pure, and you broke that trust. You know she can't lie, but you wouldn't believe her. When she needed you the most, you turned your back on her. She doesn't need you anymore. We can live happily in the Digital World for the rest of our lives, like we have after she ran away from you. She would be happier if you were part of her life, but she won't accept you at the expense of the happiness she has with my family. Now leave us be." He pushed Mrs. Tachikawa out the door, and was sorely tempted to slam the door, but didn't want to upset his daughter.

Mrs. Tachikawa could only stare at the door as tears flowed from her eyes. She couldn't understand any of this. Her dear sweet daughter had a child with a monster. How was she supposed to just accept that?

Mrs. Tachikawa began to walk away but stopped as she heard a door open behind her.

Sora walked over to her and handed a piece of paper with addresses on it. "I suggest you go talk to each of them."

"Yagami, Takaishi, Inoue, and Motomiya families? Why?" Mrs. Tachikawa questioned.

Sora sighed. "Hikari just gave birth to Patamon's son. Tailmon has had a son with Takeru as well. You can find them at the Takaishi apartment. Inoue Miyako has gotten pregnant by her digimon partner, Hawkmon. And Motomiya Daisuke's partner, V-mon, got Daisuke's sister, Jun, pregnant."

"There are more like Mimi's daughter," Mrs. Tachikawa asked.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. They're all coping with it differently."

"Thank you." Mrs. Tachikawa bowed before turning around to leave. She guessed that Sora must've had a bad day when they last talked.

Just then Sora accidentally kicked the doorframe and let out a string of curses that would make a sailor blanch.

Mrs. Tachikawa blinked. Then again, maybe it hadn't just been a bad day then.

* * *

Yamato was greeted at the Takaishi residence by the sight of Takeru blearily looking at him with unkempt hair and looking ready to collapse into sleep despite it being two o'clock in the afternoon.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Yamato questioned.

"Wha?" Takeru shook his head. "Naw. Now is as good a time as any." He yawned. "The boys are keeping us awake at all hours. We just can't get both of them to go to sleep at the same time. Particularly since Neko doesn't need as much sleep as Tenchi does."

Yamato had to fight the urge to laugh. "So, where is everyone and how are my nephews?"

"Mom's off at work. Tailmon and Patamon are in the Digital World collecting some food for the babies." Takeru waved down the hall. "And Hikari is with the boys, who are doing fine."

"Mind if I take a look at them?" Yamato asked, before walking down the hall without waiting for a reply.

"Um, Hikari is..."

Yamato peeked his head into the nursery before turning around stiffly, wide eyed.

"...breast feeding," Takeru finished.

"Ah, yeah." Yamato blinked. "Ah, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. What little modesty Hikari had disappeared after giving birth." Takeru shook his head. "She opened her shirt to feed Tenchi right in front of Iori."

"Must be hard on you," Yamato commented.

"No kidding. I haven't had sex in over seven months. Having her pop out her breast when one of the boys cries is a bit frustrating." Takeru plopped onto the couch.

"No milk dinner for you, huh?" Yamato remarked.

"Nope." Takeru sighed. "Mom told me what happened when dad did that to her."

Yamato blinked. "What happened?"

"She bitch slapped him for 'stealing her baby's food.'" Takeru smirked slightly. "I know that sounds like a lame reason, but I wouldn't put it past Hikari to do that if I tried."

"Okay." Yamato sweated nervously, not sure if he wanted to know that tidbit of information. "Not going to have fun with Tailmon while waiting for Hikari?" he joked.

Takeru didn't reply.

Yamato stared. "Don't tell me you have?!"

"No, I haven't," Takeru replied. "But Hikari has given me permission... and Tailmon wouldn't object if I tried."

"Why would Hikari do that?" Yamato questioned.

Takeru sighed. "Let's just say I've been getting along better with Tailmon lately than Hikari." He sagged. "And Patamon's been getting closer to Hikari."

"That doesn't sound good." Yamato frowned.

* * *

"Hello," Mrs. Yagami greeted. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Mrs. Tachikawa. Mimi's mother," replied the nervously fidgeting woman.

"Have you been to see your daughter and granddaughter?" Mrs. Yagami questioned.

Mrs. Tachikawa reluctantly nodded. "Yes... I have."

"Is there something I can help you with?" Mrs. Yagami questioned, ushering her guest inside.

Mrs. Tachikawa looked down, not sure what to say. "I need to talk to someone about my daughter's... baby."

Mrs. Yagami nodded. "I can understand that. I still having trouble believing what our children have done." She sighed. "When Hikari told me she was pregnant, people on the first floor heard me scream at her for being so stupid. When she told me later that Patamon was the father, I was stunned speechless. I haven't been on good terms with Tailmon ever since then because the foursome idea was hers."

"How can you accept that your daughter slept with some monster?" Mrs. Tachikawa questioned with a slight shrill to her voice.

Mrs. Yagami gave a short hollow laugh. "How can I accept that she killed when she was eight? That she spent months in another dimension fighting for the fate of two worlds when she was still wetting the bed? That she's married and a mother at thirteen? Then there's Taichi and what he did in that other world. He lost count on the number of times he helped kill." She shook her head. "That Patamon fathered Hikari's child is just another thing to add."

"But my daughter is nothing like that!" Mrs. Tachikawa retorted. "She's just a sweet innocent little girl! She may have been in that other world, but she's not a killer! She wouldn't let herself be seduced by some monster!"

Mrs. Yagami stared at the woman blankly. "Hold on for a second." She walked into her son's bedroom and returned with a picture of the original Odaiba group taken shortly after they returned home the second time. She pointed at the girl in wearing a cowboy hat in the photo. "That's your daughter, right?"

"Of course. That's my sweet innocent little girl," Mrs. Tachikawa replied.

"Her innocent?" Mrs. Yagami blinked. "I know she has straight out killed at least once and helped in group kills on more than one occasion. And from what I gathered, she was the one to seduce Leomon, not the other way around."

"That's a lie!" Mrs. Tachikawa accused, tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Yagami shook her head. "You don't even know Mimi, do you? Do yourself a favor and find out." She guided her guest to the door. "Your daughter stopped being innocent a long time ago, and you need to learn who she is now."

Mrs. Tachikawa just stared at the Yagami door as it shut in her face. How could some woman who lived on the other side of the world from her now could possibly tell her that she didn't know her own daughter? Mimi would never hurt another living creature and only stayed with that monster out of obligation because of what he had done to her. That could be the only reason her daughter would do such a thing.

* * *

Yamato smiled as he kept trying to poke his nephew, Neko, but the half-breed would bat his finger away with one of his catlike paws.

"So, how are you feeling, little Sis?" Yamato questioned.

"Tired, but fine," Hikari replied. "You?"

"I'm doing good." Yamato smirked. "Though I could do for a girlfriend."

Hikari frowned. "It's a shame what Jun did to you."

Yamato sighed. "Yeah. Can't say I really blame her though. I understand she's having all sorts of problems now that her family knows who the father really is."

"It hasn't been easy for Daisuke either," Hikari added.

Yamato nodded. "So, how's Taichi? Haven't seen him since after you gave birth."

"He's doing fine. He's still dating Sora," Hikari answered.

Yamato frowned a little. "Can't say I surprised they're together now. I was surprised when she chose me over him."

"Well, she did chose Taichi first. Just he wasn't ready for her then." Hikari looked away. "I wish you had tried to keep Sora."

"Huh?" Yamato blinked. "Why would you say that? She's dating your brother."

Hikari looked at him sadly. "Yeah, but not in a good way."

"What do you mean?" Yamato questioned, confused.

"Yamato, after you broke up with her..." Hikari closed her eyes. "...She went straight to Taichi and had sex with him."

"What?!" Yamato cried out. "The farthest I got with her was feeling her up."

Hikari busied herself with straightening the room. "I know. After you told her you had cheated on her, well, she wanted to 'cheat' on you. And Taichi was willing to help."

Yamato let out a short laugh, shaking his head. "And I was innocent. Damn, I really had screwed things up. Should've never believed Jun. But if Sora went to Taichi on the rebound like that, there's a good chance it won't last."

Hikari didn't reply.

Yamato really wanted to get off that current topic. "I hear there's a little trouble with your family."

Hikari blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you give Takeru permission to be with Tailmon?" Yamato questioned seriously.

"Well, it has been several months since we last made love, and it'll be weeks before I can have sex again... if I care to," Hikari admitted.

"Don't you love Takeru?" Yamato demanded.

"Yes, but things have happened." Hikari sighed.

"How have things changed?" Yamato asked coldly.

"Takeru loves both Tailmon and me... and I love Takeru and Patamon," Hikari answered.

* * *

Mrs. Tachikawa tried to compose herself. She needed answers, and losing control wouldn't help her. With a look of determination, she rang the door bell.

Miyako answered the door. "Can I help you?"

Mrs. Tachikawa could only stare at Miyako's massive pregnant belly. "You're Miyako?"

"Ah... yes," Miyako ventured carefully.

"I'm Mrs. Tachikawa. Mimi's mother," she introduced herself.

Miyako's eyes widen. "Oh. Hi. Have you seen Mimi yet?" She guided Mrs. Tachikawa inside.

"Yes, I have," Mrs. Tachikawa replied stiffly.

"How is she doing?" Miyako questioned. "It scared me to death when I heard her baby clawed her uterus. My baby might do the same thing with his talons."

Mrs. Tachikawa frowned. "She's doing fine."

Miyako smiled. "That's good to hear. Do you know if she'll be able to have another child?"

"I... don't know," Mrs. Tachikawa replied.

"Too soon to tell, huh?" Miyako shook her head. "It'd be horrible if she couldn't."

"Yes, it would," Mrs. Tachikawa replied. "Who's the father of your child?"

"Hawkmon," Miyako answered.

"You called?" Hawkmon walked in from the kitchen.

"No, but Hawkmon, this is Mrs. Tachikawa, Mimi's mother," Miyako told him.

"Hello." Hawkmon bowed. "How are you doing?"

"Um, fine," Mrs. Tachikawa replied before looking back at Miyako. "Mind if I ask something frankly?"

"Go ahead," Miyako answered.

"Why do you let him have sex with you?" Mrs. Tachikawa questioned.

Miyako blinked. "What do you mean, 'let him?' I have sex with him because I love him."

"How can you love something that's not human?" Mrs. Tachikawa demanded.

Miyako massaged her forehead. If she hadn't gone through similar questioning from her own mother, she would've gotten upset at Mrs. Tachikawa. "Love isn't just being attracted to a person's body. While I'd honestly would've preferred a nice well-built guy to being with a bird, it's who he is that truly matters to me. He's the nicest gentleman I know. He'd never let me down."

Hawkmon blushed. "I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted."

"But he's not human. He's not sentient," Mrs. Tachikawa retorted. "How can you have sex with an animal?"

"Not sentient? Mrs. Tachikawa, I'm perfectly capable of thinking for myself. An animal would only be able to tell you it's hearing sounds. I, however, quite enjoy the savage beats of hard rock," Hawkmon told her flatly.

"And it drives me up the wall," Miyako added.

"Music soothes the savage beast," Mrs. Tachikawa stated.

Hawkmon scowled. "Fine, but can an animal know WHY something is right or wrong? You can teach a cat not to scratch the furniture, but would he ever understand the reason he can't is because he's damaging the couch? Can you teach a monkey to understand the world is round and have him understand the importance of that? Can an animal ever decide to not make love to one of his own kind in preference to someone that he loves?"

"God only made humans sentient, and you aren't human!" Mrs. Tachikawa retorted.

Miyako blinked. "You're Catholic?"

"Yes, I am," Mrs. Tachikawa confirmed.

Miyako scratched her head. "Does the Bible ever mention anything about other dimensions like the Digital World?"

Mrs. Tachikawa blinked. "I don't think so. But it does say people should not be with beasts."

"Would that cover sentient creatures not born on Earth? If the Catholic God didn't make the Digital World, then does His rules effect creatures from there?" Miyako asked seriously.

"I... I... It's still wrong. People are only meant to be with people!" Mrs. Tachikawa yelled.

"If that was truly the case, how could I fall in love with Hawkmon and have his child?" Miyako returned.

Mrs. Tachikawa just stared at Miyako before screaming while pulling at her own hair. She then dashed out of the apartment.

Miyako let out a long sigh. "Mimi's going to have some trouble with her."

Hawkmon shrugged. "She'll be better after her nervous breakdown. It did wonders for your mother."

* * *

Daisuke frowned as Ken walked toward him dressed in a shining black suit, polished shoes, and stylish sunglasses.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were going 'Kaiser' on me again," Daisuke commented.

Ken smirked. "Well, the 'Kaiser' did know how to dress."

"Yeah, but now we'll stick out like a sore thumb," Daisuke retorted, wearing torn blue-jeans, red T-shirt, jean-jacket that looked a lot like the one he used to wear in the Digital World and red baseball cap with a metal plate in the front.

"Daisuke, I believe that we WANT to stick out tonight. You don't attract girls by blending into the back ground. Besides, I think the Terry Bogart look suits you better than Men in Black," Ken replied.

"You have a point there," Daisuke grinned. "Now let's go."

The pair paid their way into the rave. Loud music echoed around them. Quickly finding a seat and scooping out the girls.

Daisuke slapped Ken and pointed. "Look twins."

Ken blinked. "Yes..." was all he could say, but his eyes clearly indicated he liked what he saw. They were obviously identical twins with medium length silky black hair with a single braid that mirrored the position on the other twin, and best of all they were looked to be about the same age, maybe a couple years older at most.

The twins shyly made eyes towards the boys, while they soaked up the details of their tight black and red party dress.

"Can I get you boys something?" asked a waitress.

"Yeah, two beers," Daisuke replied off-handedly as he had planned to try to order that.

Ken said nothing, his attention still on the twins.

A moment later the waitress returned with two beers for them. Daisuke looked over to make sure to grab his glass, surprised that they hadn't denied him because of his age.

Ken grabbed his beer without looking and took a drink. He then set it down and said, "I think tonight will be a night to remember."

"You said it," Daisuke replied.

Then the boys watched as two guys approached the girls and began to talk.

"Then again, maybe not," Ken muttered, taking another swig. "Why beer?"

"Why not?" Daisuke returned. "If we're old enough to kill, we're old enough to drink."

* * *

Mrs. Tachikawa sighed. It was now evening, and she felt she was no closer to understanding what had happened with her daughter. She might have been at this apartment complex earlier, she had ran away from it after talking to Miyako. She had then tried to go to the Motomiya residence, but no one was home. Now she was at the door of the Takaishi family and she rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Tachikawa," Hikari greeted, expecting her to come over thanks to Miyako. "Come on in."

Mrs. Tachikawa stared at the room. It was a mess with various baby items sitting out everywhere and the contents of a diaper bag spilled across the floor. Takeru and Patamon laid on the couch, asleep. While Tailmon was playing keep away with her tail as a yellow and white cat digimon tried pawing at it.

"Please keep quiet. I finally put my son to sleep, and neither Patamon nor Takeru haven't had much sleep in weeks either," Hikari said calmly.

"Why are you staying here?" Mrs. Tachikawa questioned, confused.

"Because when I first learned I was pregnant, we all thought Takeru was the father," Hikari replied. "It was only after I married him that we learned that digimon can breed with humans and my baby's 'deformity' was actually proof that it was Takeru's partner, Patamon, who was the father."

"Why did you have sex with a digimon?" Mrs. Tachikawa pressed.

Hikari sighed. "Curiosity mostly. I wasn't really in love with Patamon back then, though he was a close friend. But when my partner, Tailmon, suggested that we have a foursome, we all agreed not expecting any of this to happen."

Tailmon looked up when her name was mentioned, but went back to playing with her son.

"But it's wrong to have sex with animals," Mrs. Tachikawa replied.

Hikari gave a cold smirk. "The Good Lord said that man should not lay with beasts of the fields. Patamon isn't even a beast of the forest, but a creature from a dimension not covered in Genesis. Whether God created the Digital World or not doesn't really matter as the Bible has little that truly applies to that dimension."

Mrs. Tachikawa blinked. "Are you sure?"

Hikari pulled out a Bible book-marked to the passages she had referred to. "Miyako may be Shinto, but I'm Catholic."

"But you committed adultery," Mrs. Tachikawa stated.

"More like fornication," Hikari replied. "Yes, I haven't been a good Catholic. Few people have been these days."

Mrs. Tachikawa frowned. "I'm afraid you're right about that. Do you think having half-breed children is your punishment for having sex with a monster?"

Hikari returned the frown. "I try not to look at this as punishment, but a blessing. I love both my son and Tailmon's. Viewing them as a punishment would mean that their existence is wrong, that I shouldn't love them. However, that would be the true wrong. To not love your child would condemn him to evil."

Mrs. Tachikawa blinked at Hikari's statement. She had to remember the girl in front of her was only thirteen, yet spoke with a wisdom that surpassed her own. She closed her eyes. "You were with my daughter when she went into that other dimension. Did Mimi ever kill?"

Hikari blinked. "Yes. She assisted in killing Vamdemon, then later had a nervous breakdown and had Lillymon kill a Garbamon. Also, in our final battle, she helped to kill Apocalymon."

"Was Garbamon a terrible threat?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked.

Hikari shook her head. "A mere soldier that wasn't very powerful despite being Perfection level like Lillymon. Didn't Mimi tell you anything about what happened?"

Mrs. Tachikawa shook her head. "No. She never did. And I never asked her about it either." She began to cry. "I don't even know my own daughter, do I? She's killed and I never knew about it."

Hikari placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "I didn't tell my mother about what happened either. It's only recently that I told her everything. About the final night of the fog that blanketed Odaiba and that one behind it, Vamdemon, wanted to kill me, but it was thanks to me that Tailmon evolved and killed him first. That if I didn't want him dead, she wouldn't have been able to kill him."

Mrs. Tachikawa looked into Hikari's eyes and shuddered at the absolute lack of innocence in them.

"The reason I didn't tell my mother wasn't because I didn't want to upset her, but because I was afraid. Afraid that she wouldn't love a killer like me. I wasn't the little girl she had raised anymore, and feared she couldn't love who I had become." Hikari smiled. "But she still loves me, even after knowing everything, she's still there for me."

Mrs. Tachikawa looked down, tears still flowing. "I... I think I should be going now." She moved to the door and paused before leaving to say, "Thank you."

* * *

The early morning sunlight pierced through the window and shined on Daisuke's face. He turned over in an attempt to remain asleep, but his arm hit something large and warm. He blearily opened his eyes before bolting upright, now wide awake. He looked under the covers and didn't like what he saw.

"KEN?!" Daisuke cried out in anger.

Ken woke up from that shout. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what?'" Daisuke snarled.

"I see they're awake," was somehow stereoed with the same feminine voice.

Daisuke and Ken looked over and saw the twins from the rave last night dressed only in robes.

"Morning," Ken greeted the girls.

"Ugh," Daisuke added, holding his head. "I think I drank too much last night."

"Migi, can you get something to help him with his hangover?" questioned the girl with a braid on her left.

"Sure thing, Hidari," replied the other girl with a braid on her right.

Daisuke was quite thankful they had used their names. He wouldn't have remembered them. The last thing he could remember was starting to drink his first beer and making eyes at these girls. He was surprised that Migi handed him some alcohol to drink, but he took it anyway. It did help with his hangover.

The twins proceeded to provide breakfast for the boys, and they all ate in an awkward silence. Neither of the boys knew how to approach talking to the girls.

"Thank you," Ken finally said after finishing his food.

"No problem," replied Hidari.

"It's the least we could do after the fun you two gave us last night," added Migi.

"I wouldn't mind having some more fun," Daisuke commented with a nervous laugh.

The twins blinked. "Do you mean now?"

"Ah, yeah, sure," Daisuke replied uncertainly.

"After having sex with all of us last night, you still want more?" Hidari said in disbelief.

Daisuke wasn't sure he liked that 'all of us' part. "Yeah."

The twins whispered between each other before breaking into giggles.

"You want more fun?" Migi asked both of them.

The boys nodded.

"Then you have to turn us on first," Hidari told them.

"Have sex with each other again," Migi added.

"And we'll have sex with you," Hidari finished.

"Again?" Daisuke squeaked.

"You don't remember last night?" the twins chorused, looking hurt.

Daisuke laughed nervously. "Of course, I remember. I'm just not a morning person." He wanted to scream, now realizing why certain parts of his body were sore, particularly his butt.

"Well?" Ken ventured tentatively.

Daisuke looked at Ken and then back at the twins. He went back and forth a few times, the debate raged in his mind. He wasn't a virgin now, but he couldn't remember doing it. To remember having sex, he'd first have to do Ken. How do you answer that?

Hidari's robe fell open.

"Have any jelly?" Daisuke immediately questioned staring at her body.

* * *

Mimi immediately turned around spotting her mother at the restaurant Sora was taking her to.

Sora grabbed her by the arm. "You need to talk to her."

"I have nothing to say to her," Mimi retorted.

"Your mother can't accept Leomon until she understands your relationship with him, and how can she do that if you don't talk to her first?" Sora questioned.

Mimi just stared at Sora.

"Please give her a chance," Sora pleaded.

"Fine. But one word against Leomon or my daughter and I'm gone," Mimi stated.

"Agreed," Mrs. Tachikawa said, having approached them while Mimi tried to leave. "Actually, I don't want to talk about them."

"What do you want to talk about?" Mimi demanded.

"I want to talk about you," Mrs. Tachikawa answered. "Yesterday I was told I didn't know who you are. I'm afraid she was right."

Mimi blinked. "What do you need to know?"

"Everything," Mrs. Tachikawa replied. "You can start with your adventures in the Digital World. Why didn't you ever tell me you killed digimon?"

Mimi took a step back. "How could I possibly talk to you about that? You wouldn't have understood."

"You're right. I don't understand." Mrs. Tachikawa looked at her daughter with pleading eyes. "But I want to understand. I need to understand because you're my daughter."

"I... I'll try to tell you," Mimi replied uncertainly.

* * *

"You're not human, you know that right?" Ken said as he walked down the street, going home from the twins' apartment. He was quite thankful the girls' parents weren't home for the weekend, otherwise there might've been some trouble.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke questioned.

"Guys aren't supposed to outlast girls in sex," Ken replied.

Daisuke shrugged. "Care to tell me what happened last night?"

"You don't remember it?" Ken asked.

"I remember some things, but not a lot," Daisuke admitted.

"Well, as the night went on, we got drunk," Ken began.

"No shit," Daisuke interjected.

"Anyway, eventually we got enough drunken courage to approach the twins. We talked a bit and then they invited us over to their place," Ken continued.

"I could figure that part out," Daisuke groused.

"When we got there, the sex began. It was normal enough at the start. Hidari slept with you and Migi with me. However, you kept going until Hidari passed out. And you still wanted more. Migi offered herself if it was a 'Daisuke' sandwich," Ken explained.

"You analled me, while I fucked her?" Daisuke questioned.

"Actually you analled her," Ken corrected. He then shifted uneasily. "You never did have 'normal' sex with Migi since if an 'accident' happens, she wants to blame only one person."

Daisuke clucked. "The same went for Hidari?"

"I never touched Hidari," Ken informed him.

"Were the girls virgins?" Daisuke questioned.

"No, they weren't," Ken answered.

"I can't even remember losing mine. Damn," Daisuke muttered.

"I can't either, but I don't think I want to remember," Ken added.

"I still can't believe I did stuff with you." Daisuke rubbed his head hard. "Gods, I'm a pervert."

"What did you say about your porn magazines? 'There's nothing wrong with being perverted,'" Ken commented.

"Perverted with girls is one thing. Perverted with guys is completely different." Daisuke massaged his forehead. "At least I've never done a digimon."

"So, what do want to do about this?" Ken questioned.

Daisuke sighed. "Meet you at the rave again tonight. The twins will be home alone until Tuesday. We might get to stay over again."

"We might have to have sex with each other again," Ken pointed.

"If we get shot down, I might do you anyway," Daisuke told him in a low voice before walking off toward his apartment.

Ken could only stare after Daisuke. Then something clicked in his mind he needed to know. "What should we tell our parents?"

Daisuke paused before calling back. "Just tell them we were needed in the Digital World. Some argument you had to help calm down and didn't need our digimon for."

Ken blinked. That lie would work rather well. "Okay. See you tonight."

Daisuke waved without looking back. "Bye."

* * *

"I just couldn't take it anymore. I had killed someone who didn't need to die," Mimi said in a trembling voice. "I couldn't stay with everyone since I knew if I stayed, I'd kill again. Jyou volunteered to stay with me in order to help protect me. I think he might've had a crush on me back then."

Sora wanted to interject that Jyou still does, but now wasn't the time to bring that up.

Mrs. Tachikawa just listened with uncharacteristic calm.

"While Jyou and I were wondering around with our digimon and I tried to come to terms with what I had done, we came across Ogremon and Leomon again, only sometimes Leomon was Saber Leomon, an Ultimate digimon. Unfortunately we also ran into the Dark Master Pinnochimon and Etemon evolved, Metal Etemon." Mimi swallowed hard. "Both Metal Etemon and Pinnochimon wanted us dead, and we were caught between them. I wanted the fighting to stop. I wanted it all to end. I did something stupid and Metal Etemon almost killed me, but Saber Leomon took the hit for me. Jyou got upset and evolve Gomamon to Zudomon who injured Metal Etemon enough that Saber Leomon could finish him off. But Saber Leomon was too badly injured from taking the attack meant for me. He died in my arms. He died all because I wouldn't fight when I should've."

Mimi wiped away some of her tears. "I thank the Digital Gods that digimon are reincarnated. That Leomon was able to be reborn. I wouldn't have ever been able to forgive myself if he never came back."

"I see why you have such strong feelings for him," Mrs. Tachikawa admitted. She then closed her eyes. "Mimi, I... I'd like to talk some more."

"You don't accept Leomon?" Mimi questioned.

Mrs. Tachikawa sighed. "I'm trying to, but it's hard for me."

"But you two are moving in the right direction," Sora voiced her opinion.

Mrs. Tachikawa nodded. "I should've done this a long time ago." She then looked at her daughter. "What ever happened to you partner?"

Mimi smiled sheepishly. "She's got her own family to deal with."

* * *

"Who did this?" Palmon demanded, pointing at a ruined meat plant.

Tanemon looked toward Solarmon, who looked back at her.

"Tanemon did!" Solarmon voiced.

"No! It was Solarmon, Mama," retorted the Tanemon.

Palmon didn't know who was the bigger trouble maker, the Dark Master Pinnochimon reborn, Solarmon, or her daughter, Tanemon. She looked closer at where the meat had been pulled from the ground. She noticed tiny footprints and the indentation of gears. "Looks like both of you did this."

Solarmon and Tanemon cowered.

"Please let daddy punish us!" Tanemon pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Palmon questioned. "You ruined food, and you know how he hates that."

Solarmon and Tanemon shifted uneasily.

"What's going on here?" Elecmon questioned.

"They decided not to wait and tried to get the meat plants before they were ready," Palmon informed him.

Elecmon's fur bristled with electricity. "You two know that food is for the babies. How can I take care of all the reborn digitama, if you destroy the food?!"

Solarmon and Tanemon cringed.

"The babies won't be the ones to go hungry tonight. You will." Elecmon huffed before walking off.

"But Dad!" Solarmon and Tanemon cried.

"NO BUTS!" he shouted back.

Palmon folded her arms. "You heard him."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Let's see, added:  
KaiWorm WormKen Kensuke ElecPal Ken/Migi Daisuke/Hidari

Next:  
Chapter Zero  
Beauty and the Beast?!  
The seduction of Leomon.

Why ElecPal?  
Simple, what do you think Palmon was doing while Mimi began to see Leomon?

What's with Dark Master Pinnochimon reborn, Solarmon?  
Basically, in my Diaries series, Palmon and Gomamon adopted him, and he sort of needs a parent for this fict as well. Also, if it wasn't for Leomi, I could've made some edits to the first part of How Did THAT Happen?! chapter 1 to make it part of Diaries. The reference of Solarmon is simply letting you readers know some of War Diaries is going on in the background, though events are a bit different and a lot less opponents.

Why did Daisuke and Ken screw the twins?  
One, this fict is about as serious as a whoopee-cushion, as in not at all.  
Two-a, Daisuke is frustrated that V-mon is in a loving (and sexual) relationship while he's got no one.  
Two-b, Ken is trying to bury what he's done with Wormmon.  
Three, Ken and Daisuke are boys and they're given a chance to be with identical twins. They would be STUPID not to have some fun.


	4. Chapter 0 Beauty and the Beast!

**How Did THAT Happen?!**

**Chapter 0 - Beauty and the Beast?!**

_By: Lord Archive_

This is rated M for Mature for adult content, particularly references to rather questionable sexual acts. Nothing descriptive. If you've read this far, you know what to expect.

Digimon belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation and is used without consent. Toei doesn't particularly care about fan works. Hell, they didn't care enough to give Adventures a decent ending. I'm going to keep using the characters for as long as I damn well please.

* * *

The wind ruffled his yellow mane as he ran through the forest, punching and kicking an imaginary foe as he moved. He did this every day, preparing for when his 'archenemy' would return.

Leomon let out a little laugh. Ogremon may be viral and his rival, but he was also his friend in a strange sort of way.

The humanoid lion suddenly stopped his workout as he caught a strange scent in the air. It smelled like flowers and vanilla. He then crouched down and examined the ground, quickly finding some small footprints made by shoes.

"A human girl," Leomon surmised. Most humanoid digimon had much larger feet, and few of them wore shoes.

A predatory smirk etched itself on his face as he decided to test his tracking skills and his stealth by following her without her knowing. He felt it prudent to be cautious as these tracks could've been made by a Lady Devimon.

A few meters away he noticed a second set of tracks that were parallel to the girl's. From the shape of them, he believed them to be from a plant digimon, probably a Palmon or Alraumon.

Leomon let out a small smile. A human girl and a Palmon? Perhaps he was following Mimi. He hadn't seen her since... well, best not to dwell on his past life.

The lion digimon paused at the edge of the forest and crouched behind some bushes as he spotted the girl he had been following. Despite that her hair had somehow turned a brilliant red, and that her clothes were a white blouse and blue jeans, he was now sure that was Mimi.

Mimi turned at looked at where Leomon had hidden himself. "Is someone there?"

Leomon blinked, trying to figure out how she knew he was there. He stood up, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Hello... It's been a long time."

Mimi's eyes widened in shock. "Leomon?! You've been reborn?!"

"Actually, I've been here for quite some time now. However, I was in my child form of Elecmon," Leomon replied. He was surprised when Mimi ran over to him and hugged him with a lot more force than he thought she would be capable of.

Mimi began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Leomon."

Leomon made her look up at him. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. It was an honor and my duty to protect you."

"But you died because of me," Mimi's sobbed.

"No, Mimi. I died FOR you. There is a difference," Leomon retorted. "My sacrifice to save your life allowed you to save the entire Digital World. That in itself is enough to make it all worthwhile. "

Mimi let go of Leomon and took a couple steps back. "I'm still sorry. Had I fought with you then, you wouldn't have died."

Leomon shook his head, unsure of how to reply to that since remembering his final battle was like remembering a dream. It was hard to remember any details of it. He decided to change topics to get off the uncomfortable subject. "What brings you here today?"

Mimi fidgeted, her mind still in the past.

"We were going to visit Elecmon to see if he needed any help with the baby digimon," Palmon answered.

Leomon shifted uneasily. "Well, perhaps I could... accompany you?"

"Really?" Mimi questioned.

Leomon nodded, though the idea of dealing with infant digimon made him nervous.

* * *

The wind once again streamed through the lion digimon's mane as he ran once more through the forest. He used to vary his path every day, but since Mimi's visit last week he made sure to include a pass through Crossroads Field where the gate to Elecmon's village lay.

Leomon decided to take a short break and leaned against one of the railroad crossing guards. He was about to continue his training when he heard something moving in the forest. He blinked as he saw Mimi and Palmon enter the field.

"Hello, Leomon!" Mimi chirped.

"Hi!" Palmon added.

"Hello," Leomon returned. "Here to see the baby digimon again?"

Mimi nodded. "It's a lot of fun."

"It is," Leomon agreed. After getting over his nervousness over being afraid he'd hurt the small digimon, he did enjoy play fighting with them. Though it was hardly fair being tackled by several dozen baby digimon.

Mimi grabbed his large right hand with both of hers and tugged. "Come on, let's go see them!"

Leomon offered a weak protest but was somehow unable to stop Mimi from pulling him through the gate, with Palmon trailing after them.

The trio stopped and looked at Elecmon in surprise. He looked like he had been on the receiving end of his own electric attack, and was surrounded by dozens of bouncing baby digimon.

Elecmon eyes widened and a brief smile escaped his lips. "Oh, look children! Big bad Leomon is back!"

Leomon took a step back as a tsunami of infant digimon rushed at him, slamming him to the ground by their sheer number.

Mimi and Palmon couldn't help but laugh at the lion's plight.

* * *

Leomon stretched his tired muscles as he laid under a tree to go to sleep. Playing with a horde of baby digimon was far more tiring than a full scale workout. It didn't help that he'd been there everyday of the past week, and only once without Mimi.

Why was he doing that? The lion questioned himself, and not for the first time. He had been visiting the baby digimon with Mimi for well over a month now. He should be working out to get stronger to face Ogremon, and yet it seemed he couldn't stop himself from stopping at the village to see if Mimi was there.

Could it be that he liked Mimi? Leomon shook his head. That couldn't be it. She was a human after all. Her small, slender arms and legs, her delicate fingers, those round orbs on her chest...

The lion growled as his pants tightened, betraying his feelings. Okay, so maybe he liked her in a way he shouldn't. However, she was still a human and there was no way she could possibly like him. It would be best to avoid her and find a nice female digimon for himself. It wouldn't be prudent to torture himself by being near someone he could never have.

* * *

Despite his promise to himself the night before, Leomon still ended up at Crossroads Field during his workout. He frowned noticing Mimi there, seemingly waiting for him.

"Hello, Leomon!" Mimi chirped.

"Hello," Leomon returned. "Palmon's already in the village?"

Mimi nodded. "Um, Leomon. Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

Leomon raised an eyebrow, noticing the girl's facing turning a few shades redder than normal. "If you wish. Where would you like to go?"

"Ah... Infinity Mountain," Mimi replied with some nervousness.

Leomon was becoming very puzzled by her behavior. "Why there?"

"I, um, haven't been there in years," Mimi answered with a forced giggle.

Leomon shrugged. "Let's go then. It'll take us a while to get there."

Mimi nodded.

They began their walk in silence. Leomon berated himself. This was the last thing he should do. Even though he spent a fair amount of time in the past month with Mimi, they had never been alone. He had to keep himself under control, or he might do something he would come to regret.

The silence was eventually too much for Mimi. "Have you noticed how friendly Palmon and Elecmon have been getting?"

Leomon let out a small smile. "I'm not sure that I'd call it 'friendly.' You'd think she was his partner with how much time she spends near him."

"And they'd think you were my partner." Mimi let out a short laugh, but then stopped cold as she turned away.

Leomon also looked away. "Of course they'd be wrong."

Mimi frowned. "Of course."

Silence once again passed between them as they approached the mountain. Leomon wondered how far Mimi wanted to go as she started walking up the mountain path. He didn't question her as he followed.

Mimi suddenly stopped and looked back and forth.

"Is something wrong?" Leomon questioned.

Mimi shook her head. "No. Could you stand over there?" She pointed down the path they had come from at the spot before it turned around the side of the mountain.

Leomon moved back down the path, and then asked, "You mean here?"

Mimi nodded. "Draw out your sword and stand like you would if you were going to attack me."

Leomon blinked. "Why?"

"Just do it. Please?" Mimi pleaded.

There was no way he was going to say no to that and did as he was told.

Mimi looked at him and moved a little closer to the mountainside. Her eyes began to sparkle in excitement. "This is it!"

"What is?" Leomon questioned, putting away his sword.

"This is where I first met you!" Mimi chirped.

"It is?" Leomon asked.

Mimi nodded. "You might not be able to remember it. You were under Devimon's control at the time."

Leomon frowned. "The first time you saw me, I was trying to kill you?"

Mimi shook her head. "Devimon was trying to kill me. He was only using you."

Leomon grumbled to himself. "That's not the best first impression I could've made. "

"What was that?" Mimi questioned.

"It's no-" Leomon's eyes widened in shock as a strong gust of wind struck the mountain and pushed Mimi off the path. He lunged for her, grabbing hold and pulling her into a hug. His digital core was beating rapidly in his chests while he held the small girl safely in his arms.

Leomon gazed down at the trembling girl, who was staring up at him. Before he knew it, his lips were covering hers. He didn't know how long he had been kissing her, but he didn't even seem to realize what he was doing until he felt Mimi's arms wrap around his neck and deepen the kiss. Leomon's eyes widened in shock and he then quickly broke the kiss and sat her down on the ground.

The lion swallowed nervously as he looked at the girl. He was afraid of what she would say to him after what he had just done. All sorts of things rushed through his mind as he waited for her to verbally attack him.

"Why'd you stop?" Mimi questioned.

Leomon stared at her, never expecting her to say that even though she had returned the kiss. "I, ah, er... shouldn't have kissed you."

"Why not?" Mimi pressed.

"You're a human, I'm a digimon," Leomon protested.

Mimi stood up and approached him, while staying near the mountainside. "So what?"

Leomon blinked. "'So what?'"

Mimi nodded and reached up to grab his necklace and pulled to make him lean down. She then kissed him on the lips.

After a moment, Leomon pulled away. "Mimi, I..."

"Leomon... I like you, and I know you like me. Just because we're from different worlds doesn't mean we can't love each other," Mimi said seriously.

Leomon blushed and fidgeted. "How would you know IF I like you?"

Mimi pointed just below his waist, and her face turned red. "You were, um, 'poking' me when you hugged me."

Leomon turned away, very embarrassed. "Mimi... do you know what you're saying?"

Mimi hugged him from behind, making sure her hands stayed above his waist. "Yes, I do. I know not everyone would be able to understand us being a couple, but I can't deny my heart if it tells me to be with you. If... if you don't want me as a girlfriend... I'll understand."

Leomon shook his head. "I've always been a lone warrior, but I can't seem to stay away from you."

Mimi smiled delightfully as she tightened her hug.

* * *

If Leomon had trouble staying away from Mimi before, now it was impossible. For a little bit every day, he would sneak off with the girl to enjoy her company in private, while Palmon would help Elecmon watched the baby digimon. Then they'd switch and to let those two digimon be alone with each other.

It seemed to be a fair to Leomon, especially since it was his turn to be alone with Mimi. His large, strong arms held her gently as they kissed. It was a bit awkward for them as his mouth was a lot larger than hers, but Mimi found ways of using that to their advantage by nibbling on his lips.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

The lovers jumped away from each other quickly and stared.

"Ogremon?" Mimi questioned.

Ogremon scowled at Leomon, and then growled, "Here I went all over Server trying to find you, only to find out you've been on File Island the whole time. Not only that, you've picked up a cock sucking girlfriend instead of training. Bet she's made you a weak little kitten."

Leomon glared. "Don't you dare insult her!"

"What're you gonna do about it, fur for brains?" Ogremon taunted.

Leomon drew his sword. "Perhaps it's finally time to end our rivalry."

"Bring it on!" Ogremon challenged, brandishing his club.

"Stop!" Mimi called out, rushing between them.

"Stay out of this," Leomon ordered.

"You can't stop us," Ogremon added.

"I'm not going to stop you two from fighting," Mimi replied.

"You're not?" Ogremon questioned in surprise.

"I understand that your rivalry means a lot to you," Mimi answered.

"Then why are you interfering?" Leomon asked.

"Your weapons," Mimi returned. "Don't use those, OR your special moves. There's nothing I can do to stop either you from fighting, but I won't let you two kill each other."

Ogremon shrugged and tossed his club away. "I'm up for a good boxing match."

Leomon shoved his sword into a tree. "Ready when you are."

Mimi shook her head. "I'll go help Palmon make dinner. I expect BOTH of you in the village in an hour."

"Dinner sounds great," Ogremon commented.

"Yes, dear," Leomon replied.

"Oh, is the pussy... pussy whipped?" Ogremon joked.

Leomon roared in anger and charged.

Mimi sighed as the battle began.

* * *

The only way Mimi knew Leomon felt any pain from the ointment she applied to the bruises Ogremon gave him was a slight twitch of the lip. She shook her head at how his macho pride would not let him show pain. "Should I ask who won?"

"Our stomachs," Leomon replied sheepishly. "We'll have a rematch soon."

"Just as long as you keep it to friendly sparring," Mimi scolded him.

"Yes, dear," Leomon growled. "Mind if we do some 'friendly sparring?'"

"Huh?" Mimi questioned as the lion pulled her into a hug and kissed her. She broke off the kiss and smiled coyly. "Just how 'friendly' should we 'spar?'"

"As 'friendly' as you want," Leomon replied hotly.

"Oh, that would be VERY 'friendly.'" Mimi reached down to the hem of her shirt, pulling it off.

Leomon watched in fascination as Mimi then removed her bra, exposing her chest to him.

"I think you're over dressed," Mimi commented. She moved to unfasten his belt.

Leomon gently grabbed her arms. "Mimi... are you sure about this?"

Mimi nodded. "Leomon, the last few months have been wonderful because I got to spend it with you. I've never felt like this for anyone before. I love you."

Leomon caressed her face. "Mimi, I, ah, if we do this, we'll be mates. I, um, want to spend all of my lives with you, but are you ready to spend your life with me?"

Mimi was quite for a moment. "Yes," she finally answered. "While I can't live with you here just yet, and you can't live with me on Earth, I do want to stay with you whenever I can. I know it'll be hard, but I love you too much to not take a chance."

What could he say to her? He looked into her beautiful eyes. "I love you," he said simply. He laid her on the ground and let his instincts guide his actions as he took the girl's offered gift of her virginity.

Mimi loved most of the sensation he had given her, though her virgin pain had more to do with his size than their lack of experience. Still she wouldn't trade away making love to him for anything.

Leomon tenderly stroked her hair and sighed as he laid down on his side next to her. "It's getting late."

"Don't worry," Mimi replied, curling up next to him. "My parents don't get alarmed anymore if I don't come home at night. They know sometimes I can't help it."

"What are you going to tell them if they asked where you were?" Leomon questioned.

"That you got in a fight and I stayed with you," Mimi replied. "They don't need to know any more than that yet."

"When are you going to tell them about me?" Leomon asked.

"Over time. I've already started giving hints. Eventually they'll realize you're my lover, but it wouldn't be a good idea to drop it on them suddenly," Mimi explained.

"That's probably a good idea," Leomon stated.

Mimi nodded. "Let's not think about that anymore. I just want to stay right here with you."

"As you wish." Leomon gently kissed the top of her head and held her tightly to his chest, soon falling asleep in the glow of their love.


	5. Home Coming?

**How Did THAT Happen?! 4?!**

**Home Coming?!**

_By: Lord Archive_

This series is going back to being rated M for Mature. This chapter has been edited down from its original version to remove all descriptions of sexual acts. Eventually, this copy will also replace the unedited version on Media Miner.

If you haven't been disgusted and/or found something disturbing yet, eventually you will be. If you're not disgusted or disturbed by chapter 8 of this series, you're a seriously demented piece of work. _I'm_ disgusted by what I plan to do, but I'm demented enough to write it anyway. :p

Noriko, Takeshi, Keiko and Hiroshi are the few named Dark Seed Chosen. Yuri, Mamurou, Sakura, and Hitochi are names I've given to some of the other Dark Seed Chosen that had not been named by Toei. Yume and Sayuri never carried a Dark Seed, but received a Digivice and digimon at the start of a third Digimon Adventure that began in the spring of 2004. It is now late November of 2004 for the HDTH?! timeline.

How Did THAT Happen?! and Diaries timeline do mirror each other in many ways, but are very different in other ways as well. Some references in this series may occur in Diaries (like both Hikari's having a baby), while others never happened (Mimi getting pregnant at about the same time Hikari did).

* * *

Bringing your baby home for the first time is usually a grand event for the new parents to show their new baby what their home is like, even though they know the baby will never remember it and probably couldn't even really see the house. Tachikawa Kim's introduction to her home was no exception.

The Odaiba Chosen, first, second and third group, could only stare as Leomon enthusiastically showed his daughter every aspect of the Village of Beginnings. From meeting her Aunt Palmon, Uncle Elecmon, and cousins Tanemon and Solarmon to the toy hut that had been made his home with Mimi.

"And look, there's your Uncle Taichi pushing in your crib," Leomon cooed to his daughter.

Taichi scowled as Leomon moved to show his daughter something else. "Geez! He's acting like a goofball."

"I bet you'll act just like him when you become a father." Sora laughed.

Taichi grimaced. "Let's hope that isn't any time soon."

"Why not?" Sora demanded harshly, all the humor she had seconds ago was long gone.

"Because we're not ready to take care of a baby," Taichi replied, sweating a little. "Just look at all trouble Hikari's been..." He paused seeing Hikari chasing after her son, Tenchimon, who was flying around aimlessly. "...Er, is GOING through."

"Well, if you don't want to be a father, then I suggest you start buying condoms!" Sora yelled at him.

Taichi cringed as Sora stomped off.

"Sorry," Mimi apologized to Taichi. "Kim's been keeping her up all night."

Taichi sighed as he nodded. He also suspected that Sora was also on edge for not having sex since they were in the janitor's closet at the hospital a couple weeks ago. He knew he was.

Noriko, an average looking girl with short, black hair and brown highlights, stood still a short distance from Mimi's house.

"Something wrong?" asked Sakura, a lanky girl who wore glasses and had long, fine brown hair.

Noriko blinked and shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing, Sakura."

Sakura shrugged. "Iori wants us to go collect some more food that we can share with the rest of the Digimon on the island."

"Okay." Noriko nodded. "Know where Toy Agumon is?"

Sakura pouted. "She's probably with Plotmon making some kind of mischief."

A large yellow ape jumped next to the pair of girls.

Yume, a girl with long brown hair, was riding the ape piggyback. "Hey, you better hurry up. Sora wants the picnic at high noon, and she's being REALLY bitchy again," she warned. "Now let's get some fruit, Hanumon!"

"Okay," Hanumon replied as she leapt away with her partner squealing in delight.

Lunch began and it was more like a family reunion than a party. Many old friends had come to greet Mimi and Leomon's return to the Village of Beginnings with their daughter. With the exception of Birdramon, all of the Chosen's partnered digimon were there, each bringing treats from the various corners of the Digital World they had settled. Yuki Duramon and Meramon helped prepare the food in their own special ways. The Pyocomon village, now with quite a few Piyomon and even a Sabirdramon, also offered food, though not every one enjoyed eating seeds.

Sora was a little worried about Birdramon being so late. The fiery bird finally made her appearance after the picnic had ended, but seemed oddly subdued.

The large commotion was driving Elecmon into fits as he tried to keep all the newly hatched baby digimon under control. Nothing he did could calm all of them down. Particularly with Neko scampering around and getting them excited. Even Tailmon couldn't keep up with her son.

"I think we should have a story time," Mimi told Elecmon.

Elecmon gave a tired smiled. "I'd appreciate any help."

Mimi frowned as she tried to think about a story to tell them. However, she doubted she could fully tell a story without either forgetting part of it or falling asleep. She then grinned as she saw Hikari and Takeru talking to one of the third group. "I've got an idea. Iori!" she called out to get his attention. "Can you get a someone from your team to tell us about your last adventure? I'd like to know what happened."

Yume immediately hugged Iori's arm. "Let me tell it!"

Iori blushed. "Ah, sure."

Mimi immediately sat Yume in front of the baby digimon in the village and tried to get everyone else sit down to listen.

Yume smiled. "It began over a year ago when I received my digivice with Sayuri. That was the signal of something major was going to happen. Over the next few months Iori, Sakura, Noriko, Hitochi, Hiroshi, Takeshi, Keiko, Yuri, Sakura, Mamurou and I acted as peace keepers, doing odd jobs and helping where we could. After a while we noticed there was a pattern to the trouble..."

As Yume related her team's adventures, Sora snuck off to talk to Birdramon. After all, she already knew what happened and how they won by summoning three Ultimate angels. It was still surprising to Takenouchi that Tailmon wasn't one of those three.

Sora blinked as she saw Birdramon drop a street sign onto a pile of large tree branches and assorted junk. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, Sora, hi..." Birdramon trailed off.

"What's with this stuff?" Sora pressed.

"I'm not sure," Birdramon admitted. "I just have an urge to collect it."

"What are you going to do with it?" Sora asked with a confused expression.

"Build a nest... I guess," Birdramon replied uncertainly.

"Why would you do that?" Sora questioned.

Birdramon looked at her partner sheepishly. "I might be pregnant."

"Really?!" Sora asked excitedly. "Who's that father? Greymon? Garurumon?"

"Ah, a Growmon... if I am," Birdramon answered. "I'm not sure."

Sora blinked. "Who and what is a Growmon?"

Birdramon swallowed. "Well, Growmon is a dinosaur digimon, I guess. He was red and black, and stood taller than me at his adult level. He was pretty big in his child form of Guilmon as well, bigger than you actually."

"He's a Chosen digimon?" Sora asked, planning on tracking down the digimon.

"I'm not sure. He said he had a partner and evolved, but he might not be in this dimension," Birdramon said.

"How do you figure that?" Sora questioned.

"I got there and came back through a black cloud. Everything there looked and felt a bit different," Birdramon explained.

"How long were you there with him?" Sora asked.

Birdramon looked away. "Maybe fifteen minutes."

Sora stared. "You fucked some dinosaur after knowing him for fifteen minutes?"

"Err... I was counting mating with him in the time," Birdramon corrected.

"You mean that you appeared in front of him, fucked him, and left?!" Sora yelled in disbelief.

"Basically," Birdramon shifted uneasily.

A loud crash prevented Sora from replying. She turned to where the noise had come from and saw Greymon stomping away from them killing innocent trees in his path.

Birdramon immediately took to the air and chased after him, which caused Greymon to speed up as he ran away.

"Well, that's fucked up." Sora shook her head.

* * *

Iori also used Yume's story as a chance to get away from everyone else, particularly his suitors. He was afraid that he would break between Yume, Sayuri and Yuri's tug-of-war over his affections.

"Why don't you just choose one of them?" Armadimon asked, following his partner deeper into the dark woods.

Iori shook his head. "I don't want to choose any of them."

"So, you're going to date all of them?" Armadimon retorted.

"No!" Iori snapped with a blush. "I don't want to date anyone. I'm still in fifth grade. I shouldn't even consider having a girlfriend yet."

"Aren't two of your classmates dating?" Armadimon asked.

"Kind of, but not really. They may be pretend to be 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend,' but they haven't gone on a date or kissed," Iori replied.

"Why can't you do the same?" Armadimon returned.

"Because unlike Mimoji and Kaji, I know what's involved in a real relationship. I don't want to pretend to be dating a girl. If I'm going to have a relationship with a girl, it will be a full one. And I'm too young for that," Iori explained.

"A relationship isn't just sex," Armadimon pointed out.

"I know that," Iori replied.

"Then why can't you have a basic relationship with one of them?" Armadimon asked.

Iori remained silent for a moment. "Because I'm not sure I could refrain from sex and I don't know who to choose."

_**"Why choose? Why refrain?"**_

"Wah?!" Iori gasped as he looked for the source of the dark voice. His eyes locked on a formless dark mass with two glaring red orbs that might be eyes.

_**"Why do you hold yourself back? Listen to your heart. Do as you will. Don't let others get in your way.**_

Iori's eyes glazed over as he peered into the darkness and heard it speak.

"Iori?" Armadimon shook his partner. "Hey, don't listen to him!"

**_"Why shouldn't he listen to me? I only speak of sound advice. You should listen to me as well. Why do you ask your partner to choose a girl when you can't decide either? Why should either of you have to choose? If you like the girls, just take them. Make them yours."_**

"But it's not right to be with more than one girl," Iori replied emotionlessly as black tendrils began to snake around him and his partner.

_**"Who says? If that were truly the case, then why do prostitutes and geisha girls exist in your world? Why is it that having a mistress is an accepted part of your culture? Your peers can have more than one girl, so why can't you?"**_

"What about the girls' feelings?" Iori asked coldly.

**_"What about them? They fight over you without regard to your feelings, so why care about theirs?"_**

"What if the girl doesn't want sex?" Armadimon questioned in a flat tone.

_**"Rape them."**_

The tendrils ensnared Iori and Armadimon and pulled them into the darkness.

* * *

"...lalalalaLaLaLALALALaLaLalala lala..." Greymon stormed past Village of Beginnings with his head bowed down so he could cover his ears with his claws.

"Let me explain!" Birdramon flew after the dinosaur.

Garurumon sweated nervously. "What's with them?"

"Birdramon got pregnant from a one-night stand," Taichi replied and then sighed. "And he was going to tell her that he loved her when he found out."

Yamato flinched. "Ouch."

Garurumon pouted as he looked in the direction Greymon and Birdramon had gone. "Who's the father?"

"According to Sora, some red, dinosaur digimon called Growmon," Taichi answered.

"Never heard of him before," Yamato replied.

"Neither has Koushiro, which is driving him up the wall," Taichi replied.

"Ah, well. I'll see you around. Got band practice to get to," Yamato told him as he began to walk off.

"I'll come too," Garurumon chased after his partner.

* * *

"Ken!" Daisuke called out waving his D-Terminal and grinning like a fool. "I got an email from Migi and Hidari! Their parents are gone for tonight!"

"Really?" Ken chirped strangely.

"Yep. And they want you to bring Wormmon," Daisuke added.

"They do?" Wormmon questioned.

Daisuke nodded. "Apparently Migi wants to try some new things involving you and Ken in a little three-way action."

Wormmon blinked. "Will I be doing her or Ken-chan?"

"Probably both," Daisuke replied.

"Maybe even Daisuke if he gets drunk," Ken added.

"Hey! Even if I'm dead drunk, I don't want to touch a digimon like that!" Daisuke protested.

"Sex with Ken-chan..." Wormmon drooled. "I'm in!"

"We'd better get going," Daisuke told them and they all departed.

Noriko sighed, sitting only a few meters from where Daisuke and Ken had talked. It was hard not to overhear what they said, but in a way she wished she hadn't heard it. She always had a fondness for leaders, and both Taichi and Daisuke were involved, sexually no less. It's not like they would've ever noticed her anyway. She was just a plain looking girl and wasn't an important Chosen at all. She stood up and wandered off.

* * *

"Noriko?!" Toy Agumon cried out. The party celebrating Mimi's family's return to File Island had ended and everyone had gone home. She was very worried about her partner, as Noriko wouldn't have forgotten her.

While the toy digimon continued her search, she failed to notice a shadow following her.

* * *

Iori hummed to himself in thought as he sat in a tree. He didn't know what he should do. While he knew Yuri liked him, he could now admit to himself he didn't really like her romantically. She was certainly pretty, but it was more of a store bought beauty, and wasn't natural like Yume and Sayuri. Now between those two, there was a challenge. Yume was still very naive and innocent about romantic relationships and wouldn't know how to have a deeper relationship, while Sayuri would likely demand to wait until marriage before any of the good stuff would happen.

Iori didn't want to wait. But as the shadow said, why should he? They have been fighting over him, so he might as well let them both win, even if it's sooner than they were ready for or wanted.

What Iori needed was time alone with the girls. Next week, he was scheduled to clean his classroom with Sayuri, which should provide him with an opportunity to have fun with her if something doesn't present itself earlier. However, Yume would be more problematic. She was either at school, home with ever present mother, or in the Digital World with the team. It had been months since he had been truly alone with her. He would have to figure something out, but it could take weeks. He didn't want to wait a week, he wanted sex...

"Iori, what are you doing up there?" Noriko questioned.

...Now. Iori grinned as he looked down at the ex-dark seed Chosen. "I was thinking about you," he lied.

Noriko blinked. "Really?"

Iori nodded. "I never noticed your natural beauty before today."

"Beauty?" Noriko squeaked in surprise.

"Of course, beauty." Iori had to go to his tiptoes to kiss the older girl.

Noriko reluctantly broke the kiss. "What about Yume, Sayuri, and Yuri?"

"Honestly, I don't like Yuri that way. Yume is too naive, and Sayuri too frigid," Iori replied. He then forced her to sit on the ground to give him leverage and control. He kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He was surprised when she returned the kiss and pulled him on top of her as she laid down.

Noriko tended to have crushes on leaders, and Iori wasn't just any leader, as he was the head of her team. With the other girls and his age, she hadn't really considered him as being available. Now here he was saying she was beautiful and kissing her. She was in heaven as her first and second kiss of her young life was more than she had ever expected.

Iori was certainly going to give Noriko more than she had expected.

* * *

Iori adjusted his clothes as he used his digivice to track down his partner. He smirked as he found his now rather sexually satisfied partner panting as he laid on top of Noriko's digimon.

"When can we do that again?" Toy Agumon asked tiredly.

Armadimon sat up and stared at her in shock.

"When?" Toy Agumon pressed.

Iori coughed as he walked toward them. "It may be a while before Armadimon can have fun with you again."

Toy Agumon pouted.

"Come on. Let's go home," Iori told Armadimon.

"Iori, have you seen Noriko?" Toy Agumon asked.

"I saw her that way," Iori replied, waving in the general direction he had come from.

"Thanks!" Toy Agumon waddled off to find her partner.

"She's not supposed to like being raped!" Armadimon complained. "Did you rape a girl?"

Iori sighed. "Noriko took over and rode me."

Armadimon frowned. "Well, I doubt Psychemon would want sex."

"And Sayuri has ice between her legs," Iori added. "We should be able to get our fun from them."

* * *

Taichi tried to sit on the other side of the couch from Sora, but she wanted to cuddle as they watched a movie at her house.

Sora sighed. "It's a shame that Mimi moved back to her home on File Island."

Taichi shrugged trying to keep focused on the television. Sora's intimate contact was doing one thing for him, but...

Ffffffrrrrrrrrrtttttttttt!

...Takenouchi was having a seriously bad and noxious case of the farts.

Sora didn't even bother to look embarrassed, as she hadn't stopped farting since the picnic earlier that day, which she had blamed the food Gomamon brought as the cause of it.

After another ripe rip from Sora, Taichi couldn't take it anymore. "Will you just go the bathroom?" Yagami pleaded.

Sora blushed slightly since Taichi brought it up, but replied, "I don't really have to go. I just have gas."

Taichi's face quirked, not entirely from his girlfriend's answer as she farted yet again. "You sure you don't have to go."

"Of course I know! I'm not a little girl!" Sora huffed. She then stroked his cock through his shorts. "You, of all people, should know I'm a woman."

Taichi shifted uncomfortably. "Fine. You say you don't have to go, you don't."

Sora smiled in victory.

Taichi smirked viciously. "But we're going to have to plug that hole of yours."

Sora smiled dropped and she blinked. "You mean..."

Taichi nodded seriously. "And if there's more shit on me than the other times I did that, I'll fuck you without cleaning it."

"Oh, you will, will you?" Sora teased, knowing Taichi was joking about that. "You're on." With that, Sora pulled her lover away from the movie and to the changing room.

Taichi began to undress but raised an eyebrow watching Sora pull a jar of jelly from the bathing supplies. "Why do you keep that stuff there?"

Sora frowned. "I don't. Mother does."

Taichi blinked. "Why?"

"Toys," Sora replied simply.

"Toys?" Taichi chirped.

Sora nodded. "Yes. Toys. Can we not dwell on that?"

Taichi stared for a second in confusion until realization dawned on him. Mr. Takenouchi was in Kyoto, but Mrs. Takenouchi lived in Tokyo. So if Sora's mother wanted to find release, she'd have to do it herself.

Yagami sweated nervously. "Ah, right. Sorry."

Sora nodded while smiling seductively. "Now let's have some fun."

* * *

Arriving home, she frowned at how the television was on. She heard an odd noise coming from the bathing room and decided to check it out. Upon opening the door she was greeted by the sight of her daughter squating over Taichi, and engaging in... a rather kinky sexual act that she was thankful they were doing somewhere it was easy to clean up. It would have taken forever to get that stench out of a bedroom.

Taichi had initially frozen as well seeing Mrs. Takenouchi, but his girlfriend's scared reaction left him nothing but disgusted. "Ew. Sora, I told you, you had to go."

Mrs. Takenouchi shook her head and shrugged. "Sora, how long have you been having sex with Taichi?"

"Since I broke up with Yamato." Sora nervously sweated, only half aware that she had just took a dump on Taichi.

"Did you have sex with Yamato?" Mrs. Takenouchi questioned.

Sora mechanically shook her head. "No."

"Have you had sex with anyone else besides Taichi?" Mrs. Takenouchi pressed.

"No," Sora replied, still emotionlessly.

"Would you ever consider having sex with Agumon, or any other digimon?" Mrs. Takenouchi continued her questioning.

Sora shook in slight disgust. "I'd never be with a digimon. No matter how human he looks."

"How about girls?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked.

Sora paused. "I prefer guys."

Mrs. Takenouchi would've liked a firmer answer to that last question, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about Sora having a half-breed child. She then looked down at the mess her daughter had made. "I didn't think you'd be into kinky sex like that. Make sure you clean up the bathing room after you're done," she said calmly and then turned to leave.

Sora blinked. "You're not upset?"

"As long as it you're with Taichi, Yamato, or one of the other Chosen boys, I don't have a problem," Mrs. Takenouchi replied seriously. "If it had been Mimi, Agumon, any girl, digimon or some strange guy for that matter, THEN I'd be upset." She then left the lovers alone.

Sora let out a strange laugh. For months she had been trying to hide that she had been having sex with Taichi, and her mother actually didn't care.

"Sora, your mother may not be upset, but I am," Taichi growled.

Sora blinked as she turned toward her lover. "What?"

Taichi pointed below his waist. "There's a LOT more shit there than the last time."

Sora blushed in embarrassment as she saw what she had unwittingly done on him. "Sorry. Mother literally scared the shit out of me."

"I warned you," was all the warning Taichi gave Sora. He practically pounced on her, making her lay flat on her back on the tile floor as he took her without ever cleaning himself.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Editing down the latter chapters of HDTH?! to being only Mature rather than full adult is more of a test to see how well I can manage certain types of edits. The final scene really pushes the M rating, yet it still doesn't go into graphic detail. If I am satisfied with the edits down to this series, I'll work to make a toned down version of 'Red' Digivice Diaries. The title will be referenced with 'Red' in the quotes to denote that has been de-smutted.

Birdramon's affair with Growmon is now under the prologue of The Tamers Spring Vacation- Untamed Desires. Good luck finding it as it has certain sexual issues far worse than those presented here and is not hosted on Media Miner due to the questionable content.

Next: How Did THAT Happen?! Chapter 5?!  
Trouble Free?!  
Iori and Armadimon have set their plans for raping Sayuri and Psychemon. And a new crossbreed is introduced to the world.


	6. Trouble Free?

**How Did THAT Happen?!**

**Chapter 5 Trouble Free?!**

_By: Lord Archive_

This series is going back to being rated M for Mature. This chapter has been edited down from its original version to remove all descriptions of sexual acts. Eventually, this copy will also replace the unedited version on Media Miner.

If you haven't been disgusted and/or found something disturbing yet, eventually you will be. If you're not disgusted or disturbed by chapter 8 of this series, you're a seriously demented piece of work. _I'm_ disgusted by what I plan to do, but I'm demented enough to write it anyway. :p

Digimon belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation and is used without consent. Toei doesn't particularly care about fan works. Hell, they didn't care enough to give Adventures a decent ending. I'm going to keep using the characters for as long as I damn well please.

* * *

A zipper echoed in a young girl's ears as the boy standing over her finished getting dressed. Her labored panting made more difficult with her own torn and ruined panties shoved into her mouth to prevent her from making any noises. She could still feel his lingering presence from between her legs, the warmth of his seed inside her and on her shirt. Her shorts lay crumbled near her face, stained from him using it to wipe himself clean.

Iori smirked down at her. "You can clean up our little mess, Sayuri." Without another word, he left the girl sprawled on the floor, only covered by her shirt.

Time stretched as Sayuri continued to pant through her gag. After a minute, she finally moved. She pushed against the ground to raise herself up and spat out her destroyed panties. Her glazed eyes examined the salvia soaked undergarments and she wondered how she would explain to her mother how her brand new panties had been ripped nearly in half.

Sayuri rolled over and sat up on her ass. The shockingly cold tiles of her classroom floor brought some focus to her. She needed to get dressed, but her clothes were now stained. She couldn't possibly wear that. She shambled to her feet and shuffled over to her school bag. Thankfully, she had gym earlier and could change into her gym uniform. She'd have to dump the rest of her clothes into some mud to cover up the stains so her mother wouldn't notice them.

After changing into her gym uniform, Sayuri's eyes failed to lock onto anything as she scuffed toward the mop bucket in the room. It was Iori's and her turn to clean the room, but he had faked clumsiness to make the room dirtier. To make them stay longer. After the teacher left for the day, Iori came up behind her and... did things.

The young girl bobbed up and down as she rung out the mop. Even as the water failed to come out, she continued. Her mind lost on what had occurred scant minutes before. She shook her head and rewetted the mop and this time barely wrenched any water out of it at all. She splashed water all over the floor and scrubbed the tiles with all her might.

It took Sayuri a moment to recognize a beeping sound coming from her school bag. She went over and pulled out her own D-Terminal and opened it up to see what message she had just received.

_'Miyako's water just broke! Taking her to the hospital!_  
_-Sora'_

Sayuri stared at the message for a long moment. "Miyako is having her baby?" she whispered. She then blinked. "She's having her BABY?!"

Sayuri gave a quick look at where her virginity ended to make sure no evidence remained before grabbing her school bag and stuffed her soiled clothes into it. She then left the room, bag in hand and dragging the mop and bucket with her to be deposited in the cleaning supplies room.

* * *

"That has got to be the grossest thing I've ever seen!" Sora complained.

"Tell me about it," Takeru returned. "We didn't clean up the mess from when Hikari's water broke until the following day." He made some gagging noises.

"Ewwwww..." Sora looked ready to throw up.

"How are Hikari and my nephews?" Taichi questioned.

"They're doing great. The doctor says Hikari might be able to have sex again in a couple weeks," Takeru replied.

Taichi smacked the back of Takeru's head. "Don't mention 'Hikari' and 'sex' in the same sentence again!" He then whelped in pain as a certain red head pulled his ear.

"Taichi, that is getting VERY old. She's married and a mother. She's going to fuck when she wants to. Deal with it!" Sora yelled into his stretched ear before letting go.

Taichi rubbed his injury. "I was just joking."

"Could have fooled me," was echoed from the room as if in surround sound.

Hawkmon gave a faint chuckle and went back to wearing a rut into the floor from his ceaseless pacing. He should be in the room with Miyako, but the hospital forbade it since he was of 'questionable sanitary condition.' He was the FATHER! But even Doctor Kido and Doctor Gosunkugi's assurance didn't prevail against the hospital's fear of its own insurance policy and government funding.

No one quite knew how to help the soon-to-be father. Leomon had been distracted by explaining how he became Mimi's lover, but Hawkmon was in no mood for storytelling. As for Takeru and Patamon, they had been allowed to stay with Hikari, which the hospital got into some trouble from the government, for allowing an animal into the operation room. Protests of digimon not being an animal of any sort had fallen on deaf ears. Though the half-breeds were overlooked for at least being half-human. It was creating all sorts of issues whose discussions were being kept behind closed doors.

"How can digimon and humans breed together?" Sakura, a lanky girl who was a member of the third group, questioned the resident digimon experts.

"Well, all digimon, surprisingly, have human-like sexual organs," Jyou began.

"Probably a result of all the porn on the Internet," Koushiro added. "You don't see much in the way of pictures or descriptions of animals having sex on the net. Those that do exist are almost always concerning mammals. Though it doesn't explain why digimon lay eggs."

"I guess." Jyou shrugged. "Anyway, with human-like reproductive process, mating is possible. Since digimon vary greatly in appearance and that an Angewomon could potentially have a child with, say, an Ookuwamon, there would need to be some adaptability of the reproductive cells. That adaptability has apparently allowed digimon to successfully mate with any mammal on Earth as there are half-jaguar digimon and half-dolphin digimon as well as half-human ones. We'll be keeping an eye on the half-jaguar litter as they'll be able to breed first if they're not infertile."

"Why would a digimon have sex with animals?" Sakura wondered.

"Well, the teams that know the father of the half-dolphin and the mother of the half-jaguars profess that those animals are extremely intelligent," Jyou replied.

"Smarter than some people and digimon, if you believe them," Koushiro added. "Which I don't find hard to believe."

"Belief and facts are two different things," Sakura chirped.

"Got that right," Koushiro responded.

* * *

"Has Miyako given birth yet?" Sayuri questioned as she moved to stand next to Noriko, who was in front of nursery where all the newborn infants were kept.

"Not yet," Noriko replied. "Why are you in your gym clothes?"

"Fell into some mud," Sayuri replied off-handedly.

Noriko wondered where considering it hadn't rained in a while, but Odaiba was an island so there was no real shortage of water. "Why aren't you in the waiting room with everyone else?"

"Don't feel like being around anyone right now. You?" Sayuri returned.

"I wanted to see the babies," Noriko answered. She then frowned looking at Sayuri. The girl practically radiated depression. She probably made an advance at Iori and he shot her down. Noriko wasn't sure what to say to her. If Iori didn't mention who he had chosen to be his lover, which the fact Sayuri was talking to her seemed to support, she would likely make matters worse if she brought that up.

Sayuri's hand reflexively clutched at her stomach as she gazed at the infants. She had the phantom sensation of Iori's seed coursing through her, threatening to bring new life from within her.

Noriko smiled at the newborns before her, wondering what her children with Iori would look like. She could be pregnant now and that filled her with excitement. But Sayuri's demeanor was raining on her mood. She noticed how the girl was clutching at her midriff. "Lactose intolerance again?"

"Huh?" Sayuri looked at her, dazed. She then glanced down at where her hand had gone on its own accord. "Um, I guess. I'll be right back."

Noriko shook her head as Sayuri walked down the hall. She didn't have a clue about how to help the girl, made all the worst that she had taken Iori. Once Sayuri learned that, the friendship they formed during the past year would likely go to hell in a hand basket.

"Why?" echoed in Sayuri's mind as she entered the bathroom. Why did Iori do that? He knew very well what could happen. Miyako's pregnancy alone was proof of that. They weren't ready for the responsibility and she had told him so. He wouldn't listen as he did what he wanted.

Sayuri plopped down on a sitting toilet in one of the stalls. She didn't have to go, she had to think. Iori had told her he wanted to 'fuck her' and that he didn't care about responsibility. He wanted to do her and he did, regardless of her feelings on the matter.

That confused Sayuri a lot. Iori had always been responsible as she had been. She put her duties as a Chosen above her feelings for Iori. There would be time for more after their job was done.

But wasn't their job done now? They defeated Demon with the three Ultimate Angels of Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Ophanimon. There were no other threats on the horizon that they could detect. Was that why Iori let himself indulge? To submit to his feelings for her?

Sayuri exited the stall and went to the sink. She splashed water into her face and gave her reflection a weak smile. She had wanted Iori for some time now and he apparently had chosen her above his other suitors. Now that she had him, she questioned whether she wanted him or not.

* * *

Miyako beamed as if she had gone into heaven. The past couple hours of excruciating pain from giving birth had evaporated into sweet nothingness. She couldn't feel her waist let alone her toes. In her dazed mind, she believed someone could slam a sledgehammer between her legs and she wouldn't feel a damned thing. But then a splash of cold water struck her reality in the form of a baby's cry.

"There's someone here eager to meet you," Doctor Kido told Miyako, placing the newly born child into her arms.

Miyako started to cry. She weakly caressed the infant with gentle love. She looked into his light brown eyes and played with the tuff of dark brown hair. The baby then seemed to yawn and stretched. Dark brown feathers sprouted over his body, his hands and feet morphed into talons, a pair of wings jotted out of his back and his head reformed into the image of his father complete with a beak.

"You're so beautiful," Miyako cooed at her son.

The nurses were visibly disturbed at the sight.

Doctor Kido let out a short chuckle and left the room for the nurses to manage. Most mothers would have a heart attack seeing their child do that, but Miyako wasn't like most girls and knew of this since she was but a few months pregnant. He was quite thankful the baby had remained in human form during the entirety of the birth. He had advised against a vaginal birth, but Miyako was rather insistent on giving birth that way unless it was absolutely necessary to 'rip open her guts.'

"Easiest birth I've seen in years," commented Doctor Gosunkugi as he had come to watch the delivery. "Doubt the next one will be anywhere near this easy."

Doctor Kido smirked. "Ms. Motomiya will be a Cesarean section. She wanted to know if we could perform it early."

"Most women do. She's only got a month or two left," Doctor Gosunkugi replied.

"True, but most women don't get bruised from their baby kicking," Doctor Kido mentioned with a frown. "That baby will have superhuman strength at the very least, even if we can't tell what... other traits the baby has from her father."

"Any word on Tachikawa's condition?" Doctor Gosunkugi questioned.

"There will be some scar tissue on her uterine lining. She'll be able to become pregnant again, but she runs a greatly increased risk of miscarriage," Doctor Kido answered.

"About the best we could hope for. These are some amazing kids and I'm sure they'll find a way to deal with that," Doctor Gosunkugi mentioned.

Doctor Kido nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Sayuri smiled at the new parents fawning over their bundle of joy. She was among the third group of visitors allowed to see Miyako, which consisted of the girls of Odaiba's third group.

"What's his name?" Noriko questioned.

"Inoue Takato," Miyako beamed.

"Or Takamon from the Digital Analyzer," Hawkmon added.

The visitors nodded. A very appropriate name. Almost to the point of calling the baby 'junior' as taka meant hawk in Japanese.

"He's so precious," Yume chirped.

"Aww, I could eat him up!" Keiko added, and her slightly plump figure indicated she could probably do just that.

Yuri frowned at the baby since while she liked guys, she didn't like the evidence of the result of being with guys could be.

"What's his digimon form look like?" Sakura questioned.

Hawkmon reached out and touched the baby, who shifted into his digimon form.

"Whoa! Looks like a brown Garudamon," Yume commented.

Miyako coughed. "We'll... he's just taking after the form his father was in."

Sakura looked at her quizzically. "What form was that?"

Miyako grinned sheepishly. "Apparently he was Holsmon at the time."

The six guests stared at the blushing bird, each remember how big and how... inhuman that form was.

"Talk about kinky sex," Yuri commented.

"Any regrets?" Sayuri blurted out, unsure why she had to ask that question.

Miyako shook her head. "None at all." She smiled at Hawkmon. "No one could ask for a better husband..." She then gazed at her child in her arms. "...or a more perfect baby. This is the happiest day of my life." Inoue caressed the back of her digimon's head. "The only day that comes close to this is when we first became lovers."

That last part caused Hawkmon and most of the girls to blush.

"I hope to be a mother someday soon," Noriko sighed wistfully.

Miyako smirked. "Being a teenage mother is anything but easy."

"Being a mother at ANY age isn't easy," Noriko corrected. "It just means I'll have to work even harder to be a kindergarten teacher like I always wanted. Hikari has been able to work towards that goal even when pregnant, and so can I."

Sakura pushed up her glasses. "You do know that in order to accomplish that, you'll need a guy. Preferably one that will stay with you after having sex, which most of them won't."

Noriko smiled nervously. "I'm not worried about that." Just what Sayuri, Yume, and Yuri would do to her if they found out about her relationship with their crush.

* * *

Iori sighed as he entered school. He had been rather evasive about why he didn't go to the hospital. Sitting around for some bastard half-breed child to be born was not his idea of fun. He had used the excuse of that Armadimon had gone missing and he was trying to find him. Which actually was true. Where could his partner be?

"HIDE ME!" was all the warning Iori got before his world went black.

"Armadimon?" Iori questioned, prying the scared yellow digimon off his face.

"You've got to hide me!" Armadimon pleaded.

"Psychemon didn't like your 'advances?'" Iori questioned darkly.

"She fucking loved them! My cock's so sore I can't feel it!" The digimon sobbed. "You've got to help me!"

"Fine," Iori relented with some disgust in his voice. Now where to put his wimp-ass digimon? He shrugged and looked at the sport's shed. He could lock his partner in there until after class was over. He set that plan in motion and placed Armadimon inside it. "I'll lock the door on the way out."

Iori and Armadimon both jerked towards the door as there was an audible click.

"Our turn to play," Sayuri smirked, wearing sunglasses.

"Gaudy Horn!" Psychemon's horn flooded the room in intense light.

The boys screamed in pain.

"Oh, no. Not again," whimpered Armadimon.

"I thought you liked rough sex," Psychemon commented. "The way you jumped on me yesterday and screwed me without foreplay."

"Rough sex is one thing. Two dozen times in a day is something else!" Armadimon protested.

"I have an idea, Psychemon," Sayuri chirped.

Iori swallowed with some nervousness. There was something very wrong with this, his blindness being chief among them.

"You mean the special thing I did with Armadimon that I just told you about?" Psychemon wondered.

"Iori, run!" Armadimon warned.

"Why would you run, Iori-sempai?" Sayuri chirped. "You like rough sex, so I'll give it to you rough."

Iori sweated nervously. "Er... what about responsibility?"

"If Hikari and Miyako can handle their duties and desires along with being a mother, I can as well. Seeing baby Takato yesterday made me realize how much I want to be a mother myself, and hearing Noriko's desires to be one as well convinced me I could make it work if I tried." Sayuri kissed Iori deeply. "I was scared yesterday. Afraid of what being lovers would mean. Worried about becoming pregnant." Her hand slipped down to his pants and unfastened them. "Now I'm not scared. I love you and want to have your children."

* * *

Fujiyama sighed as he went about the daily tasks to start the school day. One of them was to check the sports shed to make sure no kids were using it for illicit purposes. While a few kids had hid in there to avoid classes, not once had any serious issues been found at the school, mostly due to the fact the truly bad kids knew they kept an eye on the shed.

The teacher opened the door and stared in stunned surprise at two of his students were engaged in... rather inappropriate behavior with two digimon.

Fujiyama watched the foursome continue their illicit dance into sweet oblivion. Sayuri's loud cries of pleasure echoing in his ears. He should stop them. But how was he to explain this to the other teachers? This was certainly inappropriate but this... this was... a situation that he didn't want to mess with at all.

The teacher shut the door and turned around stiffly. He really needed a good drink or some serious 'personal time,' or both.

* * *

Author's notes:

Irony is the universe's ultimate revenge.

Coming next:  
Chapter 6 - Unknown Questions?!  
Momments in life that leave more questions than answers.


	7. Unknown Questions

**How Did THAT Happen?!**

**Chapter 6 - Unknown Questions?!**

_By: Lord Archive_

This series is going back to being rated M for Mature. This chapter has been edited down from its original version to remove all descriptions of sexual acts. Eventually, this copy will also replace the unedited version on Media Miner.

If you haven't been disgusted and/or found something disturbing yet, eventually you will be. If you're not disgusted or disturbed by chapter 8 of this series, you're a seriously demented piece of work. _I'm_ disgusted by what I plan to do, but I'm demented enough to write it anyway. :p

Digimon belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation and is used without consent. Toei doesn't particularly care about fan works. Hell, they didn't care enough to give Adventures a decent ending. I'm going to keep using the characters for as long as I damn well please.

* * *

Who ever thought that alcohol was the 'ultimate truth serum' obviously had never gotten drunk. Yamato couldn't care less for the girl splayed out on his bed. He only knew of Momoe as being Miyako's sister and Jun's best friend. Miyako he at least respected as a fellow Chosen, but as for Jun- he hated her.

Yamato rubbed his forehead, wishing he was at a love motel or somewhere he could just sneak off and leave the girl. Unfortunately, in his drunken stupidity, he decided to bring her home to have sex with. If his hangover wasn't already making his head throb, he'd consider pounding his forehead against the wall.

The girl stretched and yawned lazily before sitting up quickly. She glanced around at the room she found herself in, then alternated her stares at Yamato and her lack of clothing. Slowly a large grin formed on her face. "Good morning!"

"'Morning," Yamato groused, not liking her cheerful attitude in the least. "Ya better get home before your parents worry."

Momoe laughed. "After what Miyako and Hawkmon did, do you honestly think they'd worry about me being with a guy like you?"

Yamato scowled. "Whatever."

Momoe snaked her way out of the tangled bed sheets and slithered her way next to the young rock star. "Don't be like that, Yama-chan." She then frowned as he merely looked at her disapprovingly. Despite her lack of clothing and her fondling hand, there was producing no noticeable reaction.

"Hangover," Yamato muttered out as his excuse.

Momoe nodded sadly. "I understand." Slowly she began to gather her clothes before retreating into the bathing room to take a shower.

Yamato went to the main living area of the apartment and grabbed a beer and aspirin from the kitchen to deal with the after-pains of excessive drinking. Soon his headache began to wane, but it flared with the opening of the door and his father returning home from a night of work.

"Those guys are useless without me. 'Oh, no. Transmitter Four blew, what can we do?!' Stupid morons," Ishida grumbled. He then blinked at his son. "Why's the shower on if you're out here?"

Yamato didn't answer as the sound of water spraying ceased. Still no words were said for the following minute as noises continued from the bathing room.

Momoe exited the bathing room and froze at the sight of Yamato's father. A blush crept over her face before she muttered out, "Ah, hello, Ishida-san. I was just leaving." She gave a prayer of thanks that she had decided to get dressed, and then turned toward the teenage boy. "Call me anytime. You have my number. Bye-bye!"

Ishida stared at the young woman who retreated out of the apartment, then his gaze moved back to his son.

"Don't ask," Yamato told him simply. "I was drunk."

Ishida shook his head. "Next time take the girl to a love motel. If you bring her home, she'll cling to you. Your mother certainly did."

Yamato scowled darkly. Last night had been a serious mistake. He didn't even really enjoy screwing the girl. Of course his lack of enjoyment might have something to do with the girl not even being a friend. He wondered if he should start watching his drinking, especially at the band parties. If one-night stands left a bad taste in his mouth like screwing Momoe did, he'd rather not repeat it.

* * *

"You're evil. You know that, right?" Taichi groused, unable to look away as his girlfriend was applying ointment to herself.

"And who was it that fucked me with shit covering his cock?" Sora snarled.

"And whose shit was it in the first place?" Taichi sniped back. "You didn't complain then."

"Did you give me a chance to?" Sora returned. "Now I've got bleeding sores inside me. It even hurts to walk."

"Yeah, yeah." Taichi eyed the bloody tampon in the trash. With that much blood on it, she had to be having her period as well. She was certainly bitchy enough. Even if Sora didn't have those sores, his chances of getting laid were next to nothing. Her applying medication right in front of him while they were supposed to be studying was cruel and unusual punishment, in his opinion.

* * *

Momoe giggled dementedly as she dialed the phone. This was the first time she was home alone since Miyako learned she was pregnant. With her nephew at the Takaishi residence, the 'lovebirds' off with her parents, and her other siblings elsewhere- she could make this call without anyone eavesdropping on her end.

The other end of the phone picked up. "Hello, Motomiya residence, Jun speaking."

"So, how's my favorite mother-to-be?" Momoe questioned.

Jun let out a short laugh. "You only say that because Miyako already gave birth."

"Trust me, I rather she never had that baby. Taka is driving me up the walls," Momoe returned.

"I doubt my baby will be any easier," Jun replied.

"Sure she will. When I've had my fill of her, I get to go home," Momoe joked.

"Ha ha," Jun uttered slowly to show her sarcasm. "What's gotten you into such a good mood?"

"Well, you know I went to the concert last night? I got to attend their party afterwards as well." Momoe began giggling dementedly. "And I woke up this morning in Yama-chan's bed!"

"That's good for you," Jun replied with little warmth.

"Upset that I got him?" Momoe questioned.

"Oh, please. Ishida has nothing on V-mon," Jun retorted.

"Oh, really. Yama-chan is quite endowed. He's the best lay I've ever had," Momoe boasted.

"Like Higashi ever had anything to be proud about. You had sex with the dweeb out of curiosity and sympathy," Jun countered.

Momoe smirked. "True, but can that little digimon really compare to a man?"

"Sure, when he's V-mon, he leaves much to be desired. His armor forms are pretty good. Then there's XV-mon. No man can compare to that. It's too bad that his meter doesn't let me do much for him," Jun recounted.

Momoe clucked.

* * *

There were certain advantages to having a baby at the same time as your friends. Chief among them is the ability to share in the care of the infants to allow for time to rest. Considering Miyako had yet to recover from giving birth and that the hospital had been all too eager to release Takato from its charge, it fell to Hikari to watch after the newborn along with the infants of her own family.

At the moment, Hikari couldn't wait to return this 'favor' in spades. While seemingly uncharacteristic of the young mother to want to foist her children and pain onto someone else, her frustrations were eating at her sanity.

"Neko, he's not food! Taka, don't do that!" Hikari screamed as Tailmon's son tried to attack Hawkmon's son, but the hybrid bird was the one to inflict injury with a spray of energy feathers. Not that the hybrid cat seemed to notice.

A crashing noise from the hallway was followed by a Tailmon's shout of, "NO, Tenchi! Bleach is BAD for you!"

Hikari was about ready to cry. How the hell do you make a home baby proof when the babies can fly and possess the strength of an adult person?

* * *

"Tell me again: are we the rapists or the victims of rape?" Armadimon grumbled.

"I think the problem is that we're all too willing to have sex," Iori replied.

Armadimon shook his head. "I'm willing up to a point, but damn it, Toy Agumon and Psychemon are freaking nymphomaniacs! I haven't had a moment's rest thanks to them."

"At least it was fun being with Sayuri while her little sister was watching," Iori added.

Armadimon glared. "YOU at least get some reprieve. The girls can't be with you in the middle of class."

Iori let out a shallow laugh. "I'm quite aware of you having sex with Psychemon during school. It's why I keep doing Sayuri during breaks."

Armadimon sighed. "Any thoughts on getting a real victim? Someone who wouldn't want to have our kids?"

Iori smirked. "Sayuri is going shopping for her junior high school uniform after school Saturday, and Yume asked for some help studying. If we can get her alone..."

Armadimon cackled evilly. "Bakumon wouldn't know what I'd be doing to her."

Iori nodded. "And Yume is more clueless than she is." He then paused in thought. "Do have some fun with it, though. There is a chance they'll like it just as much as Noriko and Sayuri do."

"What kind of fun?" Armadimon asked.

"Be creative." Iori shrugged. "Just don't worry about her pleasure. If it suits your needs, hurt her. Show her you're in control."

"Like I ever cared about making the girl feel good," Armadimon groused.

* * *

The Digital World was a strange and wondrous place. Humans in this dimension didn't age and could even avoid eating if they didn't exert themselves or use their own energy up in other ways, like evolving their digimon.

If Mimi's baby hadn't been half-digimon, there would've been some problems with attempting to carry the pregnancy to term in that dimension. Had the baby been fully human, the unborn baby would stop developing. Still, Gennai had helped Mimi by altering the digital code of her body to better handle the pregnancy and birth. Her body still carried the altered code, allowing for her to recover and age normally.

The explanations of that had flown well over Leomon's head. He had been happy that Mimi would be living with him from that point on. He loved her and their baby. However, while his daughter's digimon form hadn't changed since birth, her human form was growing at an alarming rate. Leomon couldn't understand how something could evolve that many times. Every day she just got a little bigger, yet he couldn't tell when her form evolved. He had told Mimi of his concerns, but she began laughing and tried explaining something about aging without evolution that he hadn't understood at all.

There was another thing Leomon didn't quite understand. Mimi's insistence that their daughter wear a diaper. If the baby had to go, she should just relieve herself in the crib like all the other babies at the Village of Beginnings. Yet Mimi had gone on about her daughter's modesty and not wanting an untold number of boys seeing her naked. Despite knowing that Kimbamon would never remember her days of infancy and that most of the boys around here were 'naked' digimon, he couldn't get his wife to budge on the issue.

So here he was, the proud warrior Leomon, being ever so careful to remove his baby daughter's diaper. He then dipped both of them into a stream, letting the water wash them clean. He then put the diaper back onto to Kimbamon.

Why Mimi thought water alone washing something completely clean was magical also eluded him. Why wouldn't water clean something? He didn't quite know what she meant by water not getting things wet, either. He guessed it was one of the odd differences the Digital World had from Earth.

"Ah, why'd ya have ta cover her up?!"

Leomon whirled around and saw a Numemon, a green slug, looking at his daughter with wanting eyes. He immediately began to growl viciously, his hand instinctively reaching for his sword.

Numemon edged back nervously. "What're you upset about? You already have da human girl."

"My daughter is not for the likes of you!" Leomon roared, caught between the urge to maim the digimon and not wanting to upset Mimi for doing that.

"Why not let her decide?" Numemon asked, pressing his luck.

Leomon advanced threateningly. "She's too young to understand anything. She's still baby one."

"Looks more like a child to me, maybe baby two. You're just hogging all the girls to yourself. That ain't right," Numemon protested.

"If I see you, or any of your friends, anywhere near my daughter, I will personally chop you up and serve you as food," hissed a female voice from behind Numemon.

Numemon turned around and saw Mimi glaring death at him. "Aw, come on! She's got the cutest set of holes I've ever seen on a girl! Can't I have a little fun with her?"

Mimi said nothing as she strode past the Numemon and took her daughter from her husband. She didn't turn around as she commanded, "Reincarnate him."

"WHAT?!" Numemon screeched.

"I had warned you." Leomon pounced on the green slug.

Mimi held her daughter tightly. She still hated violence, and loathed killing. However, there was nothing she wouldn't do to protect her baby. If Numemon was so insistent with both Leomon and herself there, what would the slug do if her daughter was relatively alone? Besides, having lived at the Village of Beginnings for close to a year, she had seen how death was far from permanent in this world. Numemon would be reborn and may make back to adult level before her daughter was even a teenager. Hopefully by then her daughter would be able to protect herself.

* * *

Hidari panted, resting against the wall. She was quite thankful he needed to use the bathroom. It gave her a chance to recoup some of her energy. While the thought of doing a little scat play had crossed her mind, it disgusted her more than it turned her on.

Hidari's lip turned into a tired smirk. While her sister and her were originally one egg and one sperm that had split and formed into twins, they were not perfectly identical. She preferred to keep everything spotless, where Migi couldn't keep her side of the room cleaned if her life depended on it. Then there were Migi's fetishes. She liked plain, normal sex, while her twin was willing to try anything at least once, no matter how disgusting it was.

Hidari's eyes widened as she saw what her sister was doing now. She couldn't possibly want to do THAT! It was disgusting and gross beyond words!

"Oh, yes, Wormmon. Yes!" Migi moaned in appreciation.

"MIGI! THAT'S A FUCKING INSECT YOU'RE FUCKING!" Hidari screamed in disgust.

"Ah, don't be jealous, Hidari. Wormmon is so cuuuute. And so gooood. Oh, yes, don't stop!" Migi insisted.

Hidari stood up and stomped her foot. "He CAN get you pregnant, you know!"

Migi half-moaned and half-laughed. "Maybe Dad will notice us then."

"That's not funny!" Hidari growled.

"You should take a turn. He's quite, hun, good," Migi moaned out.

Hidari seethed. There was no talking to her sister, and it was obvious neither Ken nor Wormmon were going to complain about this. She couldn't watch her sister having sex with a monster anymore. She turned around and marched straight into the bathroom.

"You want something, Hidari?" Daisuke asked, sitting on a western toilet.

"My sister insists on getting dirty with that worm," Hidari hissed.

Daisuke shrugged. "Not much we can do about it."

"How can she stand to be so dirty?!" Hidari paced around the small room. "And how can you screw her up the ass and then make her enjoy sucking her own shit off you?! It's just so sick!"

Daisuke chuckled a little. "Well, it's nice to know you two aren't clones of each other."

Hidari let out a sarcastic laugh. "Of course we're not EXACTLY the same. I'm my own person."

Daisuke began to wipe his ass. "You wouldn't know it from how you two act most of the time. I'm almost jealous of how close you two are."

"Some times I wish we were more different than just personality," Hidari confessed.

Daisuke stood up and flushed the toilet. He then made a show of washing his hands before embracing the girl. "Well, if you like being clean..."

Hidari almost fell as Daisuke dragged her into the shower. Before she could protest, he had turned the water on. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Daisuke smirked. "Just thinking you'd want some 'clean' fun." He pressed her against the shower wall and kissed her deeply. He did not stop until her cries of pleasure had ended and she slid bonelessly to the floor of the shower. "Ya know, you still look like a dirty, horny slut to me."

"Jerk," Hidari muttered with a slight smirk.

* * *

Greymon peered into the sky above a strange stone structure. Floating in the air was the symbol of courage. It was certainly worth investigating. As he arrived at the tower, he knocked at the entrance.

The door swung open and an Angewomon greeted him with a soothing voice, "Hello, brave digimon. What brings you to |0|2|\|?"

"I, ah, noticed the symbol of courage above your tower," Greymon replied uncertainly, his eyes instinctively not looking at her face, but at her large bust.

Angewomon pouted. "Aw, that naughty Lady Devimon! She turned on the Courage Beacon again! She must be punished! Could you punish her, brave digimon?"

Greymon coughed. "I, ah, don't know..."

"She deserves a good spanking!" Angewomon insisted. "Then spank me as well!"

Greymon stared at Angewomon stupidly. He was more than a little tempted to do more than take up the offer of spanking. And unless he missed his guess, she wanted more than just that 'punishment' as well.

Suddenly several female Tailmon, Black Tailmon, and D'Arcmon appeared along with a couple more Angewomon and some Lady Devimon. Many of them were pleading to be punished or spanked, while others skipped the formalities and demanded to be fucked.

Greymon chuckled slowly. "How can I refuse such a request?"

A door inside the tower exploded and Garurumon leapt from the destroyed opening. "Greymon, we must flee!"

Greymon continued to drool. "There's nothing too perilous here to flee from."

"It's far too perilous! We most get out of here now!" Garurumon insisted.

"Go on without me. I can handle all of them!" Greymon boasted.

"No mon could do that!" Garurumon bit down on Greymon's tail and began dragging the great dinosaur away.

"Let me at them! I could defeat them all! Please, let me at them!" Greymon cried out.

The female digimon sighed with forlorn looks as Greymon and Garurumon disappeared into the distance.

"We lose more good digimon that way," Angewomon commented.

A Lady Devimon wrapped her arms around her. "We can always have fun with each other."

"Orgy time!" a Black Tailmon called.

In the distance Greymon began to cry.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming Eventually:  
Chapter 7 - Evil Iori?!  
Iori desperately wants to rape a girl, no matter who or how he does it.


End file.
